Please, leave me to make you smile
by t0lena
Summary: L'histoire débute quelques temps après la fin de la saison 4. Derek sort avec Emily, et Casey s'est remit avec Truman. Et si ? Dasey. Fiction terminée.
1. Prologue

Bienvenue sur cette fiction. Je suis toute nouvelle ici.

En lisant chacune des fics (en français ^^) du site, qui donne vraiment envie d'écrire du Dasey.

J'ai finis par avoir envie moi aussi d'écrire du Dasey. Soyez indulgents, s'il vous plaît, y'a sûrement quelques fautes aussi...

**Bonne lecture =)**

P.S: Comme je l'ai dis dans la description, l'histoire se passe à la fin de la saison 4, mais le prologue débute déjà très avancée dans l'histoire, les chapites suivants seront comme des flashbacks de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la fin.

Les reviews anonymes sont maintenant acceptés =) _Merci Sammalfoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tirées de la série canadienne Life With Derek.

**

* * *

**

**_Prologue**

« _Dis, tu t'en souviens? _» Casey venait de faire irruption dans la chambre de ''son demi-frère'', elle venait de rentrer de son après-midi chez Emily, en passant elle avait vu que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte, comme une invitation qu'il lui faisait. Il avait senti sa présence, comme si une partie de lui revivait, mais il n'avait rien dit, il attendait que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas. Et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle avait posé cette question.

« _De quoi? _demanda le jeune homme, il sentait cette tension qu'elle essayait inutilement de cacher, mais il lisait en elle.

- _De mon arrivée ici…_» éluda-t-elle, son cœur battait tellement vite, tellement fort, comme à chaque fois dès qu'elle était près de lui ces derniers temps.

« _Hum… Oui, pourquoi?_ Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- _Moi, je m'en souviens parfaitement, j'ai à peine passée le pas de la porte et que je l'ai immédiatement regretté… Parce que je t'ai aperçu._

- _C'est un compliment, je suppose? _dit-il doucement, avec son éternel sourire en coin, qu'elle aimait tant.

- _En entrant, je suis tombée sur un visage que je trouvais parfait, et mon cœur s'est emballée, il battait si vite, comme si il était près à imploser… Je n'avais jamais connu ça, et j'ai aussitôt regretté que tu sois devenu mon demi-frère… Je me souviens parfaitement de mon arrivée, parce que tu es la première personne que j'ai croisée… _»

Elle avait expulsé cette longue tirade, un sentiment de libération l'envahit, mais la peur s'immisçait, parce qu'elle venait de lui ouvrir son cœur, toute la famille était en bas, que pouvait-il se passer de plus après tout? Elle était restée dans l'embrasure pendant tout son monologue, pourtant une poussée de courage l'a fit s'avancer, elle s'approcha du bord du lit.

« _Case…_ son ton était suppliant, parce qu'elle disait tout ce qu'il savait déjà, _tu crois vraiment que ton arrivée est passée inaperçue? Tous ces mots pour toi, ces ironies, ces petites insultes, cette surprotection, tu penses vraiment que je te détestais?_

- _Je__…_

- _Non Case, ce n'était qu'un moyen de t'éloigner de moi, une barrière contre…_

- _Cette attirance ?_

- _Tu me connais trop bien… _ironisa-t-il, _et maintenant? _»

Pour seule réponse, elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, son cœur s'emballait, il se releva de son lit, posa le livre qu'il avait essayé de lire, pour ne pas penser… elle s'assit, il attrapa son poignet, elle tourna la tête, l'air grave.

« _Je vais partir Derek…_ elle avait lâchée ça comme une bombe sur lui, sur tout ce contre quoi il avait lutté, lui qui… elle qui le blessait profondément… il serra un peu plus sa main sur son poignet, elle fit une grimace signifiant la douleur, mais il s'en fichait, parce qu'il connaissait bien pire, oui à ce moment précis, il ressentait ce démon, la déchirure d'un cœur, la sombre mélancolie, et la pensée de futures journées insignifiantes sans elle.

- _Tu… _souffla-t-il

- _Je dois le faire pour nous…_

- _Nous? _cracha-t-il, _non, il n'y a plus de nous, c'est fini._ Il venait de lâcher son poignet, il ne faisait maintenant que la fixer d'un regard plus que terrorisant.

- _D…_

- _NON! PARS!_ Hurla-t-il, excédé, il fallait qu'elle sort, il allait explosé de larmes cette fois, _pars Casey pour la dernière fois, si tu m'as jamais aimé… _» murmura le brun, elle se releva, fixant un point au loin, il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque, dans l'encadrement de la porte, se dirigeant toujours vers son refuge, elle chuchota à demi-mot. Une parole qui retentit dans toute la pièce comme un boomerang, traversant le cœur et le corps du brun comme pour le meurtrir une fois de plus « _**c'est bien parce que je t'aime que je fais ça… **_»


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, on est bien accueilli ici =)

Et pour ma fréquence de suites, euh ça dépend de l'inspiration. Et vu quand ce moment ça va, je finis de peaufiner (gros doute sur l'orthographe -_-) le deuxième chapitre.

Alors voilà la suite, avec directement un retour en arrière. **Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1.**

_(Deux mois et demi plutôt, maison des Venturi-McDonald)_

_Toc, toc, toc…_

Il était tard, et elle ne savait pas où se réfugier à part auprès de lui. Leurs rapports s'étaient bizarrement considérablement améliorées depuis sa récente rupture avec Emily. Il disait vouloir rester célibataire, les vacances d'été venaient à peine de commencer, Casey doutait de ses excuses, mais elle s'en fichait un peu aussi, puisque sa meilleure amie n'avait pas vraiment été touché, ni affligé. A peine leur diplôme en main et l'année de terminale fini, il s'était rendu chez Emily pour la rupture, il avait dit l'apprécier plus comme une amie finalement, et ne rien ressentir pour elle, ce auquel elle acquiesça puisqu'elle réfléchissait depuis quelques jours elle aussi à cette fin d'histoire. Il avait aussi évoqué le fait qu'elle partait loin après, et qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire le voyage pour aller la retrouver. Et puis comme une ultime révélation, il avait conclut qu'il était épris d'une autre fille, et que pour ça, il n'y avait donc plus de place pour Emily, ni pour aucunes autres… La pétillante amie de Casey, avait tout d'abord été surprise de cette révélation, parce qu'il était bien connu que l'aîné des Venturi n'était un grand sentimental, et qu'il ne révélait pas ou peu ses sentiments. Finalement elle lui avait simplement demander si il l'avait trompé, devant cet aveu, plus qu'exceptionnel de la part du jeune homme. Il avait répondu que non, qu'il n'était pas près d'aller lui dévoiler cette part inconnue de lui. La brune avait acquiescé et ils étaient restés bons amis.

Depuis cette rupture, Casey l'avait trouvé moins railleur envers elle, il faisait toujours autant rire les uns et les autres mais pas à l'insu de la jeune fille. Autant la vie de son demi-frère paraissait s'être calmé, autant la sienne s'était esseulé, depuis le bal, depuis qu'elle s'était remis avec Truman, plus rien n'allait. Elle dépérissait seule, du moins jusqu'à ce que Derek l'entend gémissante un énième soir de dispute entre elle et son petit ami. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il l'a trompe une nouvelle fois qu'elle était insupportable dès qu'il sortait. Et il avait tellement envie de la tromper…

Derek se sentait coupable, il l'avait jeté dans la gueule du loup, pour son propre bien-être qui n'en avait même pas été un au final. Il l'avait poussé dans les bras de Truman, et elle souffrait, alors ce soir-là, compatissant, il était entré sans fracas dans sa chambre, avait doucement refermé la porte et s'était installé près d'elle. Il l'avait entouré de ses bras, un peu avec maladresse car peu habitué aux rapports fraternels avec Casey. Il avait dû la bercer pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que ces sanglots étouffés ne s'arrêtent enfin, mais il était resté et avait été patient. Il l'avait écouté parlé de ce que Truman faisait, de ce que Truman disait, et de ce qu'elle ressentait, parce que bien qu'il l'a blesse, elle l'aimait sincèrement et ne pouvait sans détacher. Et Derek se sentait perdu, comme brisé, oui il avait compris depuis peu qu'il aimait sa demi-sœur, et il faisait face à ça seul, parce qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais, elle le repousserait, et elle sombrerait. Car ces derniers temps, c'était lui seul qui la soutenait, même si il en crevait, il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'effondrer. Et puis surtout il ne voulait pas perdre ce lien nouveau, ce moyen si simple de se rapprocher d'elle, la consoler. Il était partagé entre deux solutions, soit il laissait faire Truman pour récupérer Casey, chaque soir, anéantie. Soit, il allait directement le voir, lui remettait les idées en place, et se contenterait d'un hurlement de celle qu'il aimait, puis d'un remerciement peut-être, et d'une belle complicité naissante oublié.

Bien qu'il déteste le fait de devoir à nouveau oublier ce rapprochement, il était lassé, il allait lui venir en aide, même si son cœur devait se briser. De toute façon il savait très bien qu'il n'avait rien à attendre de la part de sa demi-sœur, elle ne comprendrait jamais ses sentiments, alors il jouerait à l'infini ce frère protecteur qu'il était devenu à défaut de plus.

Quelques jours plus tard, de nouveau, quand toute la maisonnée dormait, Casey rejoignit Derek. C'était rapidement devenu comme un besoin vital et inévitable pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle sent sa présence à ses côtés, qu'elle sache qu'il était là pour l'écouter, et la faire rire, l'aider et la défendre. Cette fois, elle ne pleurait plus, elle avait sûrement versée trop de larmes, elle sortit rapidement de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers la porte fermée de son demi-frère. Elle frappa trois petits coups, un air rock résonnait, elle entendit un soupir de sa part. Et celle-ci finit par se sentir honteuse, elle devait prodigieusement l'agacer finalement à venir le déranger chaque soir pour pleurer sur son épaule.

« _Entre Case…_ » déclara-t-il, plongé dans un dossier de son ordinateur qu'il referma dès qu'il aperçu sa porte s'ouvrir, un sourire doux s'afficha sur son visage. Casey avait à peine passer la tête dans la chambre qu'elle prononça un simple :

« _Bonne nuit Derek, je vais me coucher…_ »

Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un mèche de ses cheveux en tournant la tête que la porte se refermait. Il fut plutôt étonné du comportement de la brunette, elle n'avait jamais la voix si tremblante en sa présence, elle ne paraissait jamais si honteuse, même quand elle fondait en larmes. Avait-elle découvert son secret?

Il éteignit son ordinateur, et sortit rapidement de sa chambre en prenant soin d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet, et de refermer sa porte, il ne dormirait pas ici cette nuit…

Il s'approcha de la chambre en face de la sienne, il entendit de petits sanglots étouffés, et soupira, elle murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles, mais pourtant il entendait qu'elle prononçait son nom. Il s'en étonna, et rentra sans ménagement, Casey, surprise, se stoppa :

- _Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ce soir?_

- _Je ne voulais pas te déranger…_ souffla-t-elle, comme désespérée

- _Tu ne me dérangeras jamais Case, tu … Pourquoi pleures-tu? Encore par la faute de Truman? _demanda le jeune homme, inquiet

- _Non, pas cette fois_, essaya-t-elle de sourire, _tu sais en venant te voir, je croyais ne plus pouvoir pleurer, vidée d'avoir déjà tellement versée de larmes, mais je me trompais…_

- _Mais si ce n'est pas Truman…_

- _C'est toi, je t'ai entendu soupiré, alors j'ai préféré te laisser tranquille ce soir…_

- _Je ne soupirais pas pour ça, pas parce que tu arrivais, seulement parce que je n'arriverais jamais à finir ce que je faisais, _sourit le jeune homme, _tu es bien soucieuse de ce que je penses de toi ce soir…_

- _Je… Merci d'être là pour moi, ces derniers temps ne sont pas facile. _»

Il comprit qu'elle éludait totalement sa remarque, et ne demanda pas plus, il choisit finalement de s'approcher, il allait pour s'installer sur le lit de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci ouvrit sa couverture, laissant aux yeux de Derek, la nuisette qu'elle portait ce soir, très courte à son goût.

« _Reste. Un peu… s'il te plaît._ »

Elle le suppliait presque, et pour seul réponse de la part de Derek, il acquiesça de la tête, enleva son large t-shirt, et garda le baggy, dans lequel il comptait dormir, et s'enfonça sous la couette. Il aimait cette nouvelle place, il était collé à elle, et pour garder un peu d'espace, il avait placé son bras au dessous de la tête de sa demi-sœur, elle avait posée sa tête contre son torse.

Elle s'endormit presque instantanément comme transporté par la présence de Derek à ses côtés, et il l'a regarda dormir un long moment avant de lui aussi plonger dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça pousse à écrire.**

J'ai avancée de quelques chapitres, mais il faut encore que je peaufine tout ça, alors je poste celui-là pour vous faire patienter.

Ah oui, j'ai réfléchie à quelque chose aussi, vous comprendrez un peu plus tard pourquoi ^^

Mais en bref, puisque la rentrée universitaire se fait en général vers début, voir mi-octobre, j'ai dû rajouter un petit mois à l'histoire.

Disons en gros que le prologue débute vers la fin septembre, et donc que ce chapitre se déroule environ deux mois et demi avant la rentrée universitaire...

Voilà, voilà, merci encore pour vos reviews, à très bientôt.

**Bonne journée, et bonne lecture =)**

Sammalfoy merci, était assez nouvelle sur FanFiction, je n'ai pas pensée à regarder les options et tout ça, mais normalement c'est bon maintenant. Donc les reviews anonymes devraient être acceptés. **Encore merci. ^^**

* * *

**_Chapitre 2.**

Le lendemain matin, quand Derek se réveilla, Casey n'était plus à ses côtés, et il n'entendit aucun bruit dans la maison. Il soupira, avait-elle eu peur, en se réveillant ainsi dans ses bras? Lui n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps, la pièce ainsi que les draps avaient l'odeur, senteur douceâtre de la pêche, si familière à la jeune fille. Il serait bien rester encore quelques heures dans ce lit, mais il se leva à contre cœur, parce qu'il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un découvre sa présence dans la chambre, ainsi que cette nuit qu'ils avaient passés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il aurait redouté les réactions de son père et Nora, et Edwin aurait pu complètement oublié cette admiration sans faille pour lui, et Marti ? Comment aurait-elle réagie? Quand à Lizzie, bien qu'ils connaissent depuis trois ans, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle aurait pensée de cette relation. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, il posa ses yeux sur le sol, son t-shirt était encore sur le sol, il l'attrapa et le jeta sur le lit, pensant que cela serait une occasion de plus pour Casey de venir le voir. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, et au moment d'ouvrir celle-ci, il tomba nez à nez avec la brune, qui sortait sûrement de la douche, cette serviette, dans laquelle elle s'était enroulée, plus courte encore que sa nuisette, montrait les fines et belles jambes de la demoiselle. Derek surprit, « reluqua » la jeune femme de haut en bas et dit, avec cet éternel sourire en coin:

« _Salut Case! _

- _Euh… Bonjour Derek… _»

Il hallucinait, c'était impossible, elle rougissait et paraissait si gênée, fait qui n'était jamais arrivée, elle déguerpit rapidement pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et le poussa un peu au passage, pour qu'il sort vite. Il émit un petit rire, loin d'être moqueur, plutôt empreint d'un nouvel espoir…

Il resta un bon quart d'heure dans la salle de bains, ce matin il prenait une douche froide, car cette apparition avait eu plus d'effets sur lui qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps en sa présence, il ne contrôlait plus rien… C'était si douloureux d'être… attiré? Non bien plus, c'était douloureux de sentir son cœur qui fléchissait dès qu'elle faisait un geste qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Comme cette proposition de la veille.

Et soudain en sortant de la douche, une peur l'envahit, et si il avait parlé durant son sommeil? Si il avait révélé tout ce qu'il n'oserait jamais dire… Non c'était impossible.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir rêvé d'elle, et donc il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il est parlé, et qu'elle est pu entendre ce qu'il gardait comme un précieux secret. Il prit une serviette qui l'enveloppa à partir de la taille, laissant ainsi apparaître sa musculature. Il sourit à nouveau, il voulait qu'elle craque, il fallait qu'elle craque!

Il sortit de la salle de bains, et se dirigea vers la chambre de la brune, il apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, alors qu'elle finissait d'enfiler un joli top bleu, qui montrait quelques unes de ses formes avantageuses :

« _Dis Case, je n'ai pas parlé cette nuit? _»

Elle se retourna rapidement et rougit à nouveau, elle laissa un blanc, faisant mine de réfléchir, mais en réalité, elle inspectait chaque partie visible du corps de Derek. Cette nuit déjà… Elle devint écarlate en repensant à cette nuit là.

« _Non, je ne t'ai pas entendu, je dormais… _»

Elle se dirigea pour allumer son ordinateur, histoire de dévier son regard de ce demi-frère qui n'avait toujours pas quitté la pièce.

« _Tu vois Truman aujourd'hui?_ Demanda-t-il, hésitant, il avait peur de sa réponse, mais ne laisserait rien paraître comme à chaque fois

_- __Je… Non… Hier, j'ai… _»

Elle explosa, des torrents de larmes déferlaient sur son visage, il s'approcha d'elle, et la releva pour la serrer contre lui, compatissant. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et il l'emprisonna de ses bras. C'était tout ou rien, soit elle reculait, soit elle restait là, serré contre lui, la taille emprisonné. Elle choisit apparemment la deuxième option, et souffla entre deux sanglots :

« _Je… Il m'a… trompé… encore… Derek…_

_- __Calme toi, Case, chut… Pleure, il parait que ça fait du bien! _»

Il aurait eu envie de hurler, il ne laissait rien paraître mais il était vraiment blessé de voir les sentiments de Casey si fort pour un homme qui n'en valait pas la peine, mais aussi complètement désolé, car il ne la méritait pas. Pourtant il lui parlait tellement doucement, comme si elle avait été une enfant, elle aimait cette relation qu'elle entretenait maintenant avec lui, ce nouveau lien qui les unissait, elle ne voulait pas gâcher cela, pourtant une envie irrépressible de prendre ses lèvres lui venait. Un besoin qu'elle redécouvrait. Un désir qu'elle croyait oubliée et enfuie. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse, et se recula un peu, relevant la tête, quelques larmes prêtes à couler, elle fixa les lèvres fines, et qui paraissait si douce de son demi-frère, elle ne devait pas, mais ce désir était tellement plus fort. Elle le fixa à nouveau, mais cette fois s'attarda sur ses yeux noisettes, qui la fixait eux aussi, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle y voyait, mais elle se devait de tenter à ce moment.

« _Désolée Derek, mais je dois le faire… _»

Elle approcha immédiatement ses lèvres de celles du brun, qui resta incrédule, Casey cherchait réellement à l'embrasser, il devait profiter de cet instant. Il s'approcha à son tour, fixant ses yeux bleus qu'elle venait de fermer. Il frôla ses lèvres avec douceur, comme un avant goût, puis prit ses lèvres avec fougue, défiant le barrage peu tenace, il introduisit sa langue. Comme pour sceller ce baiser, il détacha ses bras de la taille de la jeune femme, et attendit une réaction de sa part, qui ne se fit pas attendre :

_« Oh mon dieu! Derek__…__ Je__…__ Qu__'__es ce que je viens de faire?_

- _J__'__en avais autant envie que toi, Case._

- _Je__…__ C__'__est immoral, je__…_»

Elle restait là, droite, et frustrée, elle avait tellement aimé ce baiser, elle aurait voulu qu'il dure plus longtemps, que Derek soit un peu plus audacieux, qu'il l'approfondisse davantage… Mais à quoi pensait-elle? C'était son demi-frère, le détestable… et tellement attirant Derek.

Il regardait faire, on aurait dit qu'un million d'images défilaient dans son esprit, il l'a secoua un peu, et dit à contre cœur :

« _Oublie ça, Case, je comprends, c__'__était une erreur__…__ A tout à l__'__heure._ »

Et il partit, prenant bien soin de faire claquer la porte de sa chambre. Il l'a laissait là. Seule, et frustrée. Parce qu'elle touchait ses lèvres du bout des doigts, comme pour se prouver que c'était bien arrivé. Pouvoir garder le souvenir… de ce moment, de cette tendresse. Et quand elle entendit la musique d'une chanson débutée dans la chambre d'à côté, elle comprit. Elle avait fait une erreur, une grosse erreur… Elle aurait dû se taire, et en redemander plutôt que de penser à la moralité.


	4. Chapitre 3

Et voilà mon deuxième chapitre du jour. Je suis en train de lutter sur le chapitre qui suit celui qui suit le suivant (-_-')

Si je vous ai embrouillée alors j'ai réussi mon coup, sinon tant pis. En bref, je parlais du chapitre 6. J'ai dû mal à me mettre dans la peau de Derek, et je trouve la façon que j'ai d'écrire ce chapitre complètement ratée. Alors je vais retravaillée ça =)

Fjudy : Ah oui, qui n'aime pas les premiers baisers, enfin ceux qui sont réussis du moins, lol. Et je trouve tes premiers baisers réussis, ah Dasey! (L)

Caroooo : Oui, Casey est toujours assez soucieuse de tout, et dans ce cas-ci, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour critiquer et trouvé ça dégoutant, mais bon rêvons un peu de Dasey. Ah oui, et en fait y'a pas vraiment de mystères dans ce à quoi j'ai réfléchie, ^^, j'me suis même pas rendue compte que ça ressemblait à une intrigue...

Et je voulais savoir, vous connaissez toutes la fin de la dernière saison?

Emily finit avec Derek, et Casey avec Truman... Bizarrement j'ai l'impression d'une fin baclée, pas vous? Derek et Emily qui s'aperçoivent que depuis tout ce temps, ils sont toujours très attirés l'un par l'autre et finissent ensemble. Et Casey et Truman... Je sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'avait plus d'idées pour finir l'histoire. J'espère que le film me rendra un meilleur final, et qui sait un Dasey*, parce que j'espère toujours, malgré que ce soit bien mal parti. Voilà, j'avais envie d'parler d'ça, désolée ^^

**Bonne soirée et bonne lecture =)**

* * *

**_Chapitre 3.**

_(Quelques jours avant la rentrée universitaire)_

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, partir et le laisser seul ici, sans elle, non elle n'avait pas le droit. Et pourtant dans la chambre en face, une jeune fille finissait ses bagages, en s'approchant, il l'entendit qui soupirait à plusieurs reprises, car tels ou tels objets ne voulaient pas prendre place dans la deuxième valise, déjà complètement blindée. La brune n'arriverait jamais à la refermer.

Et si Derek n'avait pas le cœur si lourd, il en aurait bien rit de voir la jeune femme s'acharner ainsi sur une pauvre peluche qui refusait de rester dans le minuscule recoin qui lui était attribué. Il l'observait sur le pas de la porte, elle n'avait même pas remarquer sa présence. Depuis une semaine, c'est-à-dire le jour même où elle lui avait annoncée son départ, il lui menait la vie dure. La plénitude qui s'était installée dans la maison, le temps de leurs rapprochements, avait déserté, Derek redoublait de remarques acerbes et de sarcasmes, qui n'étaient même plus drôles, et Casey ne disait plus rien, ce qui étonnait tout le monde, en particulier le principal concerné. Il recherchait à travers ses remarques, un quelconque retour de complicité, qui ne revenait pas.

Le jour où elle lui avait parlé de son départ et qu'il avait hurlé, elle était repartie directement dans sa chambre. Elle n'était pas descendue pour dîner, prétextant un affreux mal de tête. Quand Derek était remonté à l'étage, à la fin du repas, il s'était arrêté quelques minutes près de la porte fermée de sa demie sœur, pour n'entendre qu'une voix étouffée par de longs et épouvantables sanglots. Il s'en voulait mais à quoi bon? Après tout, c'était elle qui refusait leur relation pour des raisons stupides. Et lui ne pourrait plus jamais la voir comme Casey McDonald, cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, et Je-Suis-Parfaite. Non plus jamais il ne verrait cette affreuse façade. Il ne voyait plus qu'une jeune femme splendide, au regard envoûtant, et transperçant de ses yeux bleus, elle qui avait des formes avantageuses, et ses lèvres…

Voilà qu'il se remettait à fantasmer, il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, dès qu'il l'apercevait son cerveau dysfonctionnait et ce désir l'envahissait. A ce moment, il n'avait qu'une envie, pousser toutes les affaires qui encombraient le lit, et se jeter sur elle. Comme un loup affamé qui découvre dans la plaine, un pauvre agneau égaré. Un soupir le sortit de son songe…

« _Tu veux peut-être m'aider? _»

Casey lui montrait du doigt la valise sur laquelle elle s'était acharnée depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Le brun fut surprit, elle ne lui adressait plus vraiment la parole, à part pour des « passe moi le sel, s'il te plaît », ou des « Sam est là ».

Des phrases banales exprimés d'un ton morne, et sans expressions faciales. Oui, Casey n'exprimait plus rien depuis une semaine. Quand il l'avait aperçu, le lendemain de leur dispute, il l'avait trouvé changé. Tellement froide, distante et morte… Oui, elle lui avait paru comme morte, le visage livide, inexpressif, les yeux cernés et éteints, et la bouche toujours fermée.

Mais ce matin, elle était différente, plus de cernes, les yeux illuminés à nouveau, sa bouche qui s'étirait en un léger sourire, et son intonation était redevenue chaude et entraînante. Peut-être que comme lui, elle avait décidée de faire une trêve finalement. Parce que c'était le dernier jour qu'ils passaient ensemble dans la même maison, et qu'ils avaient chacun besoin de la présence de l'autre pour être rassurer.

Comme un signe d'acquiescement, il s'était approché de la valise, avait posé une main ferme dessus, et de l'autre avait tiré la fermeture éclair. La brune sourit et le remercia, puis elle se tourna vers son bureau pour continuer à mettre quelques unes de ces affaires dans le carton qui trônait sur celui-ci. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir et tomba sur une photo qu'ils avaient faits un mois plutôt, elle se souvenait de ce jour-là comme de son premier amour, quel ironie! Et le flot de souvenirs s'intensifia alors qu'elle serrait la photo dans ses doigts tremblants, elle aperçut une goutte mouillée le papier glacé, puis une deuxième, et merde! Voilà qu'elle pleurait encore! Et lui qui était à quelques pas d'elle!

_(Un mois et demi plutôt, un samedi matin.)_

« _DE-REK! _hurla la jeune femme, _pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit de me réveiller!_

- _Mais je n'ai rien eu à dire Case, _sourit le jeune homme, _tu dormais tellement bien, Nora ne voulait pas t'embêter, tu paraissais si paisible et si…_ »

Il se tût laissant en suspens la fin de sa phrase, un sourire attendri se dessinant sur son visage. Elle l'inspecta, comme si elle allait déceler les mots qu'il ne disait pas à travers son regard. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à fixer ses yeux, parce qu'elle aurait immédiatement fondue. Elle soupira, et il se mit à rire doucement. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'attendait contrariée la jeune femme. Il se stoppa quelques secondes devant la tenue de celle-ci, peu habillée à cause de l'été et de la chaleur, vêtue d'un très petit short, et d'un débardeur. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle était dos à lui, collé au plan de travail, en train de mettre du lait dans son bol de céréales. Il passe ses mains autour d'elle pour enserré sa taille et ainsi l'avoir tout contre lui, il pencha sa tête vers son cou, où il déposa un baiser incendiaire, la jeune femme restait immobile, son cœur accéléra le rythme, mais elle en oubliait de respirer.

« _Et puis, tu ne préfères pas passer la journée dans mes bras, princesse? _»

Et elle s'effondra dans ses bras, perdant connaissance.

Quand elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, elle était allongé sur le canapé, Derek lui caressait les cheveux, et le bas de son haut, ainsi que son shorty collait à son corps, ils étaient mouillés.

« _Quel effet je te fais, princesse… _dit-il tout sourire, fier de l'avoir fait s'effondrer.

- _Pourquoi je suis trempée?_

- _Tu as entraîné ton bol dans ta chute… Tu es bien maladroite ce matin… _»

Il avait dit ça, tout en se rapprochant de son visage, l'odeur fraîche de la menthe caressant les narines de Casey, maintenant leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, et elle ne désirait qu'une chose qu'il l'embrasse. Parce qu'elle n'arriverait plus à attendre, comme si elle avait eu besoin de ses lèvres pour survivre, un remède…


	5. Chapitre 4

Et voilà, une nouvelle suite, et malheureusement la reprise demain, j'pourrais pas écrire quand je veux mais je me débrouillerais pour écrire avec une certaine régularité.

Ah vi, la dernière fois, j'ai postée deux suites le même jour, donc pour celles qui n'auraient lu qu'un chapitre...

_Caroooo :_ Oui, moi aussi j'espère vraiment qu'on aura un Dasey dans les films. Mais j'ai peur que le film ne passe pas en France, ou alors sur une chaîne cablée -_-'. L'avenir nous le dira =)

_Lily : _Oui le début du chapitre précédent c'était la suite du prologue, ça se passe quelques jours avant la rentrée universitaire, et c'est la veille du départ de Casey pour New-York. Et la fin c'est un flashback.

P.S : Ici, on reprend sur le flashback, et on finit par la suite de la scène du début du chapitre précédent. Voilà, **bonne lecture =)** En espérant ne pas trop vous embrouillez...

* * *

**_Chapitre 4.**

_(Toujours le même samedi matin)_

Casey venait de sortir de la douche, elle enroula une serviette pour couvrir son corps, elle ouvrit doucement la porte, elle ne voulait surtout pas que Derek l'entend. Et dans sa course pour accéder à sa chambre, elle butta contre son fantasme de demi-frère. Il enserra immédiatement sa taille, et elle se retrouva collé à son torse, la serviette était assez fine, et elle pouvait sentir sa musculature contre elle.

Il faisait décidément tout pour la faire craquer, encore et encore… Il était tellement ensorcelant, et elle finissait par être charmée devant ses assauts quotidiens. Et il était là serré contre elle, torse nu, elle releva finalement la tête pour tomber sur deux yeux noisettes qui la fixaient avec intensité. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, ils allaient de nouveau s'embrasser… Quand une once d'inquiétude traversa le visage de Derek, celui-ci se recula, laissant tomber la serviette de la brune au sol. Elle devint cramoisie, et avec une rapidité surprenante se jeta sur le jeune homme, emprisonnant ses lèvres, comme poussé par cet élan, il plaqua ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme, pour les laisser glisser doucement vers ses hanches, qu'il attrapa pour soulever la brune qui s'agrippa à lui. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, la plaquant d'abord contre la porte, pour à nouveau enchaîné une série de baisers plus fougueux, langoureux, intenses et féroces les uns que les autres. Cet échange aurait pu paraître animal d'une vue extérieure, mais pour eux, il exprimait seulement l'attente, trop douloureuse, celle de la libération de désirs enfouis.

Il ne résisterait pas, il ne pouvait plus, il avait tellement envie d'elle… Leurs corps s'épousaient parfaitement comme si ils n'avaient été crées que l'un pour l'autre.

Derek déposa Casey sur le lit, elle se releva pour déboutonner le jean du jeune homme, bien trop étroit. Il l'arrêta alors qu'elle arrivait au dernier bouton, alors qu'une protubérance enflait de plus en plus dans celui-ci.

« _Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer Case? _demanda-t-il, soucieux de son bien, c'était sa première fois après tout.

- _Je n__'__ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi de toute ma vie__…_» souffla-t-elle prise d'une chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu, elle le désirait tellement.

Elle finit d'enlever son pantalon alors qu'il s'allongeait près d'elle, brûlant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il touchait, ou embrassait. Elle soupirait d'aise sous les doigts experts de son compagnon, et puis vint l'acte final, qui leurs arrachèrent plusieurs râles de plaisir…

Elle resta dans ses bras ensuite, là, allongée nue contre lui, elle se sentait terriblement bien, comme si jamais cette bulle ne pouvait disparaître. Elle s'endormit collé à lui, et se réveilla la tête sur son torse, la couette sur eux, elle releva la tête pour regarder le réveil, et l'aperçut qui la regardait souriant.

« _Bien dormie? _demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet de la réponse, parce qu'un doute persistait toujours en lui…

- _Oui__…_dit-elle doucement, rougissante.

- _Tu regrettes?_ s'inquiéta-t-il.

- _Non… absolument pas__…__ J__'__ai tellement aimée que je serais prête à__…_

- _Derek, Casey, on est rentré! _annonça une voix, celle de Georges.

- _Oh mon Dieu__…__ Derek__…__ si ils__…_» murmura la jeune femme, apeurée.

Pour seul réponse, il se rhabilla et fit signe à Casey d'aller dans la salle de bains. Il retarderait la famille, pendant qu'elle prendrait une douche, bien fraîche.

Le soir même, quand tout le monde fut coucher, Derek rejoignit Casey, à peine était-il entré qu'elle se jetait sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il accentua le baiser, puis la relâcha légèrement et se mit à rire doucement. Elle le regarda interdite, il lui caressa la joue et dit:

« _Je pensais seulement à notre manège au dîner__…_ »

Elle se mit à rire aussi, si quelqu'un avait espionné la scène, il aurait trouvé surprenante l'attitude des deux aînés, qui jouaient de leurs pieds, se caressant et se touchant, simplement parce qu'ils avaient besoin de se sentir en contact, de la présence de l'autre. Pendant qu'au dessus, Derek jetait des regards incendiaires vers sa demie sœur. Mais personne n'avait rien soupçonné ou du moins personne ne l'avait fait remarqué. Derek allait embrasser à nouveau la jeune femme, mais celle-ci recula pour prendre son appareil.

« _Pas de bisous, avant la photo__…_

- _Non, princesse, pas de photos__…_

- _Allez__…__ juste une, je t__'__en pries__…_»

Elle lui lança un regard si attendrissant, qu'il attrapa l'appareil, se jeta sur ses lèvres, et prit la photographie à cet instant.

(Chambre de Casey, le matin, un jour avant son départ)

_Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir et tomba sur une photo qu__'__ils avaient faits un mois plutôt, elle se souvenait de ce jour-là comme de son premier amour, quel ironie! Et le flot de souvenirs s__'intensifia __alors qu__'__elle serrait la photo dans ses doigts tremblants, elle aperçut une goutte mouillée le papier glacé, puis une deuxième, et merde! Voilà qu__'__elle pleurait encore! Et lui qui était à quelques pas d__'__elle!_

Elle posa la photo contre sa poitrine, comme si elle cherchait à s'imprégner de cette joie passée, elle renifla discrètement, croyant éviter que son demi-frère ne se tourne, mais il avait si bien appris à la connaître, qu'il avait directement compris son manège. Quand elle était retournée près du bureau, il s'était retourné pour continuer de l'observer, il avait très bien vu la photographie qu'elle serrait maintenant contre son cœur. Et parce qu'il l'avait vu pleuré tellement de fois depuis le début de l'été, et qu'il l'avait consolé tellement de fois aussi. Alors il savait, il avait bien compris, qu'elle était prête à exploser en larmes.

Il lui avait promis d'être toujours là pour elle, aujourd'hui était leur dernier jour, il se devait de tenir sa promesse. Il se rapprocha d'elle, tenta de la faire se tourner, mais elle résistait encore un peu, par fierté. Elle ne s'abstint pourtant pas longtemps, elle s'écrasa larmoyante dans les bras du brun, qui la serra contre lui, comme si la fin du monde arrivait, comme si elle était son seul espoir.

Et ils ne seraient peut-être jamais, qu'ils venaient d'être aperçus et observés dans leur bulle d'intimité. Ce calme jour de la fin de septembre marquait-il réellement la fin? Qui avait épié ainsi l'instant? Le voyeur savait-il déjà tout? Et surtout, comptait-il parler?


	6. Chapitre 5

Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venue postée une suite, vraiment désolée... Je suis vraiment prise par mes cours, et je n'avais donc ni le temps, et ni l'envie d'écrire... Je me replongeais quelques fois dans l'histoire quand j'avais du temps, sauf que j'écrivais tous sur des dizaines de feuilles, alors la flemme de tout réécrire sur ordinateur est venue... Mais maintenant, je me relance dedans, je suis décidée. =)

Le chapitre parle de la veille du départ de Casey, comme plusieurs autres qui suivront. _(Et il est plus court que les autres)_

C'est vrai que les sauts dans le temps sont un peu perturbants, mais bon j'en ai besoin pour mettre en place mon histoire, encore quelques chapitres avec des flash-back et après nous serons vraiment dans l'moment de l'histoire. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira =)

Bisous. Bonne soirée.

* * *

**_Chapitre 5.**

_(La veille du départ de Casey) _(POV Casey)

Le matin même, j'avais finis ma dernière valise avec l'aide de Derek… Lui qui ne m'adressait plus la parole depuis quelques jours, au moment précis où je lui avais annoncé mon départ, il y avait eu un imperceptible changement. J'ai chuté, je suis tombée de bien haut, je m'étais installée sur un trône de douceur et de tendresse pendant notre rapprochement. Comme une reine, et puis on m'avait fait subir le pire châtiment, on m'avait décapité… Je me sentais vidée, il ne me parlait plus à part pour des mots féroces.

J'étais retournée au point de départ, tout le monde ou presque à rêver un jour de pouvoir faire un bond en arrière, ne serait-ce que pour changer une petite réaction, un mot… Modifier une situation pour s'assurer un avenir qui nous paraît meilleur, dénué d'une future souffrance, de futurs pleurs. Ce changement qui nous paraît si bénéfique du fond de notre peine, car notre âme ne supporte plus cette décision qu'on chérissait tellement, qu'on trouvait la plus adaptée. Et puis on regrette… finalement on se pose des questions, et si? Et si, j'avais réagi comme ça, si j'avais assumée, si je restais… Des regrets et des remords m'entouraient. Parce que je détestais devoir partir, mais je l'avais décidée, je ne pouvais plus reculer, et il me fallait assumé. Et si je n'avais pas accepté le début de notre rapprochement, si j'étais restée renfermée dans mon mutisme, où serait-je maintenant?

Beaucoup de questions subsistaient encore dans mon esprit, plus que tourmenté. Mais aujourd'hui c'était mon dernier jour ici, dans cette maison, avant de retrouver Papa, et de découvrir New York, et je voulais absolument faire une trêve avec lui, je refusais une énième dispute entre Derek et moi, pour ma famille. J'avais compris au fil de la semaine, qu'en plus de devoir se faire à l'idée de mon départ, ils devaient tous supporter les crises et les hurlements insupportables. J'en avais presque fuit la maison, pour que le calme leur revienne, je restais souvent chez Emily, je dormais chez elle, je mangeais chez elle, je passais quand il était de sortie.

Mais il a décidé lui aussi de faire un pas vers moi, sûrement pour la même raison que moi, et aussi je l'espérais un peu, pour nous permettre de passer un moment d'intimité ensemble avant mon départ. Nos moments me manquaient mais je continuais de penser que c'était la solution.

J'avais fondu en larmes devant lui, et il avait été là pour moi, encore une fois. Il n'avait rien dit, pas de mots rassurants, il m'avait juste serré contre lui, et je m'étais sentie vivante. Comme une bouffée d'oxygène alors que je manquais d'air.

Il s'était détaché, et m'avait regardé pendant quelques secondes, il avait serré ma main et déposé un baiser sur ma joue, et il était parti comme il était venu. Je ressentis pendant un moment la brûlure de ses lèvres contre ma peau, comme si un poison s'était infiltré par mes pores, se diffusant dans mon sang et qui descendait lentement jusqu'à mon cœur. Je n'attendais qu'une chose qu'il explose…Ce qui n'arriva pas.

L'après-midi, j'étais passée chez Emily, et j'étais revenue quelques heures plus tard, les yeux rougis et douloureux d'avoir trop pleurer. On avait passé une bonne partie de notre temps à se souvenir, passant de mon arrivée avec Nora et Lizzie jusqu'aux récents événements.

Bien que réticente au début, j'avais finis par lui confier mon rapprochement avec Derek, qu'elle avait plutôt bien pris après quelques minutes d'un lourd silence qui m'avait, à cet instant là, apeurée. Et comme si ça avait été tout naturel, elle m'avait même avouer se douter de mes sentiments pour lui. Parce que notre relation lui paraissait bien trop douce, contrairement à son début explosif. Ça m'avait complètement libérée qu'elle soit dans la confidence, et je m'étais un peu plus épanouie dans ses bras, du moins pendant quelques temps.

J'étais repartie de chez elle, tremblante, qui aurait crû à mon arrivée, trois ans plutôt, que j'aurais tant de mal à partir, et à quitter les gens qui m'étaient si chers dorénavant. Certainement pas moi…

En arrivant à la maison, j'aperçus Edwin et Lizzie qui se chamaillaient sur le programme à regarder, comme à leur habitude, finalement. En déposant mon manteau, j'avais remarquée Marti qui riait aux éclats sur le dos de son frère qui faisait une piètre imitation du cheval. En passant au milieu du salon, je vis Maman, dans la cuisine, qui préparait le repas, aidée, assez maladroitement d'ailleurs de Georges. L'envie de pleurer me reprit, les yeux me piquant à nouveau, je gardais tant bien que mal ma fierté jusqu'aux premières marches des escaliers. Ils allaient réellement **tous** me manquer.

« _Je suis rentrée_, dis-je d'une voix faible, _je monte, j'ai encore quelques affaires à ranger…_ »

Finalement je m'étais précipitée dans ma chambre, et je m'étais jetée sur mon lit. Pensive, j'aimais imaginer toutes les situations possible du lendemain. Plusieurs questions subsistaient en moi, viendrait-il à l'aéroport avec toute la famille? Du moins de lui-même? Allait-il être poussé par Georges? Aussi comment allais-je faire pour ne pas fondre en larmes?

Une demie heure plus tard, alors que je somnolais, j'entendis de petits pas discrets qui se dirigeaient vers moi, et quelqu'un vint s'asseoir sur mon lit, j'avais reconnue la démarche de Lizzie. Souriante, j'ouvris doucement les yeux :

« _J'allais te réveiller, le dîner est servi…_murmura ma sœur.

_- Très bien, j'arrive…_

_- Dis Casey? _demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_- Oui?_

_- Tu reviendras vite nous voir?_

_- Oh Lizzie, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je rentrerais tous les week-end… Mais tu sais les billets sont assez…_

_- Promets moi de revenir au moins pendant les vacances…_balbutia-t-elle, je sentis dans sa voix et aperçus dans son regard toute la peine que lui coûtait mon départ, je crus décelée un peu de jalousie aussi, évidemment j'allais vivre chez Papa, mais rien ne me disait que je le verrais plus souvent pourtant…

- _Promis! _»

Elle sourit, je la pries dans mes bras, la gardant près de moi quelques minutes. Notre étreinte finie, on descendit au salon, pour rejoindre le reste de la famille.


	7. Chapitre 6

Et voilà une nouvelle suite, je suis désolée, je vous fais beaucoup patienté en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de mettre enfin remis à travailler en cours, et cette année de première, mais je croule sous les commentaires, les synthèses, et autres devoirs de 3 ou 4h. Alors je suis suis désolée de ne pas poster souvent, mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas spécialement la force d'écrire en rentrant de cours...

Ensuite j'ai plus souvent l'habitude de me jeter dans l'écriture quand ça ne va pas fort, et là ça va parfaitement bien, xD, je ne m'en plains pas, mais pour écrire ma suite, le côté joyeux =S

Enfin je m'y remets quand même =)

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me touche vraiment, je suis contente que vous sentiez l'émotion, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire passer, alors merci =D

Cette suite est celle que j'aime le plus pour le moment, mais elle est assez courte. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira =)

**Bonne soirée à toutes =) Et encore merci.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 6.**

_(Toujours la veille du départ de Casey) _(Mais cette fois avec le POV de Derek)

C'était inexplicable, et surtout inconcevable, je m'étais senti revivre. Comment moi, Derek Venturi, j'avais pu devenir aussi dépendant de quelqu'un? D'une fille qui se voulait ma demie sœur par alliance qui plus est…

La prendre dans mes bras, ce matin-là, et la consoler avait été la chose la plus libératrice que j'avais pu faire ces derniers jours… Pourtant à peine notre étreinte terminé, ce poids qui m'encombrait, retomba avec force sur moi, comme une vérité. Oui, Casey McDonald allait me manquer, bien plus que je n'aurais pu le croire, à son arrivée dans ma vie, il y a trois ans, j'avais plutôt ressenti l'effet d'une bombe, elle qui venait dérangée mon univers, celui dont j'étais devenu le seul maître. Je n'aimais pas devoir partager mon trône, avec une inconnue qui de surcroît était mon opposé.

Plus tard la rancœur avait laissé place à un soupçon de fraternité… Ou autre chose, mais je savais seulement à l'époque que je voulais la voir heureuse, et surtout la protéger. Casey était une jolie fille, compliquée et difficile à vivre c'était certain, mais elle avait de sérieux atouts.

Trois années avaient passées entre nous, et notre relation avait complètement déviée… D'une légère haine, parce que je ne la haïssais pas vraiment, nous étions passés à un compromis fraternel. Bien sûr ça avait été indiscernable, mais nous nous étions rapprochés, et même si elle hurlait toujours mon nom de cette manière que je trouvais si craquante, elle était là pour m'aider, comme j'avais été là, et en particulier pendant les derniers mois qui s'étaient écoulés.

Casey me paraissait tellement fragile, comme un verre déjà fissuré, faute d'avoir été protégé. Un verre fissuré prêt à se briser à chaque instant. Et chaque larme qu'elle versait, ressemblait à une petite vibration imperceptible, prête à approfondir la faille un peu plus à chaque fois. Le verre s'était brisé à cause de Truman, et de moi par la même occasion, elle avait explosé, sous mes yeux. Moi, le Derek qui paraissait si indifférent aux événements, enveloppé de cette précieuse carapace d'insolence. Maladroitement, car peu habitué aux gestes d'affections envers elle, je l'avais pris dans mes bras. Et le lien s'était resserré, et maintenant il s'effilait, le temps n'était pas mon allié, elle allait s'éloigner et je n'aurais plus aucun moyen de la récupérer.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt tranquillement, Casey était restée chez Emily une bonne partie de l'après-midi, j'étais parti retrouvé Sam.

Sam, il avait suivi mon histoire avec elle, pas à pas. Il était mon meilleur ami, et devenait face à l'éloignement de Case, ma bouée, il était le bras qui me sortait la tête de l'eau, et qui un jour me ramènerait vers le bord. J'avais tout d'abord omis notre relation, bien que plutôt floue, elle restait un rapprochement fraternel si récent. Je préférais qu'elle reste secrète, mais j'avais oublié que Sam se tenait à mes côtés depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il avait fini par me connaître presque complètement, il avait donc rapidement compris ce qui se tramait entre nous.

Ce jour-là, il avait pris un air sérieux que je voyais rarement chez lui, et m'avait demandé de parler. J'avais d'abord feint l'incompréhension, puis il m'avait piégé sur une question idiote, dont je me rappelle peu, je crois qu'il avait simplement assemblé plusieurs mots à la suite juste pour que je réagisse, et ça avait marché, je m'étais fais avoir comme un ignorant, j'avais plongé tête la première. Et il avait rit, je me rappellerais toujours de ce rire qu'il avait eu, pas moqueur, mais amusé. Il était très fier de lui, et il y'avait de quoi, il avait beau être, même si je ne lui avais jamais réellement montré que je tenais à lui… Il avait beau être mon meilleur ami, je n'ai jamais aimé me révéler. Trois mots et un regard avait suffit à me démasquer.

« _Case était splendide… _»

J'avais tourné mon visage vers lui, il avait lu au fond de mes yeux, il avait compris ce que je découvrais seulement. Oui, ce jour-là, j'ai compris combien je tenais à elle, combien elle m'était précieuse. Sam me tapa sur l'épaule, pas comme un signe de compassion, mais plutôt pour me dire de foncer, je crois…

Oh oui, ce jour-là, grâce à lui, j'avais saisis la nature et surtout la profondeur de ce qui me reliait à Case. Et je m'étais lancé dans ce qui se terminait aujourd'hui. J'aurais pu paraître triste, et vaincu, mais ce n'était pas mon genre, et j'avais fini, un peu trop tard sûrement, par reprendre ce masque avec elle, cette apparence que je donnais du garçon que j'avais oublié d'être en apprenant qu'elle partait.

Le soir, Papa aidait avec difficulté Nora, qui riait devant la maladresse de mon père, ce bonheur était vraiment plaisant à voir, et son ventre, qui commençait à s'arrondir, imposait une aura de bonne humeur sur la maison, parce que tout le monde savait que ce bébé allait nous rapprocher encore plus, c'était le lien qui manquait, je crois. Nous n'allions certainement pas changer, Smarti serait sûrement un peu jalouse de ne plus être la chouchoute, Edwin et Lizzie continueraient d'être proches, Nora et Papa, toujours autant amoureux, et Casey serait loin. A cette période, cette journée-là particulièrement, qu'importe les gestes que je faisais, qu'importe les mots que je prononçais, son nom revenait sans cesse à mon esprit. Et en repensant à leurs regards, c'était dans l'esprit de chacun qu'elle avait résidée ce soir-là, c'Est-ce qui avait donné ce ton de nostalgie à chacun de nos gestes, je crois.

Je jouais avec Marti quand elle était arrivée, elle avait rapidement posée ses affaires, et était directement montée dans sa chambre. Elle paraissait fragile, encore une fois, et en regardant Nora, j'avais compris qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi. L'envie de monter la voir me tiraillait, mais je m'abstenais, notre rapprochement avait tellement louche ces derniers mois, je ne voulais pas en rajouter.

Bien qu'aujourd'hui, j'avais un goût amer de nos moments, les deux mois que j'avais passé à me rapprocher d'elle, et à succomber m'avaient paru comme les plus ensoleillés. Casey était passée de la tornade qui chamboulait ma vie, à un éclairci dans mon ciel, pour finir par en devenir le principal rayon de soleil. Le temps allait me paraître si gris maintenant.


	8. Chapitre 7

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je suis productive ce soir, xD, j'ai corrigée deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner, j'espère que celui là vous plaira =)

A bientôt (_enfin j'espère_) pour la suite!

**Bonne lecture =)**

**P.S:** Si le lien vidéo ne marche pas, dites le moi je vous l'enverrais...

* * *

**_Chapitre 7.**

_(Le jour-J à l'aéroport de Toronto)_

Casey renifla, contenant ses larmes, elle avait redouté ce moment. L'avion pour New York venait d'arriver, elle devait bientôt embarquée. Et surtout, elle leur disait au revoir. Nora pleurait à chaudes larmes en serrant sa fille et lui faisant quelques recommandations d'usages. La brune embrassa ensuite Georges qui émut lui aussi, avait les yeux brillants, elle essayait tant bien que mal de ravaler le flot de pleurs qui s'apprêtait à déferler sur ses joues; elle serra dans ses bras Edwin, qui souriait tristement, et Marti, la petite posa un bisou sur sa joue et dit de cette façon si innocente qu'avait les enfants de vous faire couler:

« _Reviens vite! _»

Casey essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui tombaient, ses yeux lui piquaient terriblement, elle arriva lentement devant Lizzie qui se retenait elle aussi de pleurer. Elles se serrèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, comme si l'avenir du monde l'imposait, avant de se lâcher avec regrets.

Comme le vieil adage le disait, le meilleur pour la fin.

La brune se retrouva face à Derek, ils se contemplèrent pendant un court instant, histoire de voir défiler un flots de souvenirs, puis il l'a pris dans ses bras maladroitement, comme à chaque fois. La scène de la veille revint à leurs esprits, elle soupira, il rit et déposa un baiser sur sa jour que personne ne vu.

« _**Tu vas me manquer, princesse… **_»

Elle le regarda une dernière fois et s'éloigna avec son petit sac, en faisant de grands gestes de saluts vers le reste de la famille. Comme elle détestait ce goût d'adieu qui glissait sur ses papilles.

Casey attendait dans la file qui menait vers les hôtesses. Le départ était imminent, quand un garçon, grand, blond, le teint hâlé, plutôt beau garçon, et une allure de surfeur l'accosta :

« _Premier départ? _Demanda-t-il en désignant de la tête la famille Venturi McDonald qui la regardait.

- _Oui… _sourit Casey, ce jeune homme lui paraissait assez sympathique au premier coup d'œil.

- _C'est ton petit ami? _Demanda-t-il à nouveau, cette fois en scrutant Derek qui le fixait d'un œil mauvais. La brune se tourna et aperçut son demi-frère, elle sourit. Un souvenir déferla dans son esprit comme un flash, cette conversation avec Derek, le soir tard dans la cuisine, après la remise de diplômes. C'était peut-être ce petit dialogue qui avait embrouillé leurs esprits. Non, frère et demi-frère étaient loin d'être la même chose : (**Rajouter le domaine de You_Tube devant le lien si vous voulez voir la video -com/watch?gl=FR&hl=fr&v=26eONYPE-BM à 4min 45 =)**)

- _Non, c'est Derek, mon demi-frère…_

- _On dirait qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup_, s'exclama le blond.

- _Oh, ce n'est rien, il est juste très protecteur! _» soupira la jeune femme, en lançant un dernier regard plein de douleurs à Derek.

Quand elle montra son billet à l'hôtesse, elle perdit de vue le garçon, dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom, il lui avait paru sympathique, mais un peu trop curieux. A l'entrée de l'avion, une nouvelle femme, souriante, habillé du traditionnel tailleur bleu marine de la campagne, lui indiqua, après avoir regardé le billet, sa place.

Son père, sur la demande de Casey, lui avait pris une place en classe économique, elle s'installa sur le siège qui portait le numéro 104, celui à côté du hublot. La brune posa son sac entre ses jambes, elle regarda sa montre qui indiquait 10h03, le bœing n'allait pas tarder à décoller. Soudain une voix qui semblait familière l'interrompit dans ses réflexions :

« _Surprenant!_ S'exclama le grand blond au teint mâte. _On dirait qu'on va passer quelques heures ensemble… _»

Casey lui sourit, bien qu'un peu étonné, en effet on dirait bien que le sort s'acharne contre elle. Le jeune homme dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom se posa nonchalamment à ses côtés, après avoir posé sa petite sacoche noir dans le petit coffre au dessus de leurs têtes.

Elle tourna son visage vers la petite fenêtre, elle contempla le grand aéroport de Toronto. Elle repensait soudain au repas de la veille, quand Lizzie et elle était descendu, le salon était bien calme, Marti, Edwin ainsi que Georges étaient déjà à table, Nora arriva avec dans les bras, un plat remplie de chili con carne.

Seul Derek manquait à l'appel, mais il arriva peu après que toute la famille soit installée. Le repas commença tranquillement, personne n'avait vraiment le cœur à la fête, il n'y avait pas vraiment de dialogues. Puis petit à petit avec l'aide de Derek, chacun se dérida.

A la fin du repas, Casey alla aidé une dernière fois sa mère pour la vaisselle. Pendant que les autres s'installaient devant la télévision, Derek sur son fauteuil, les autres sur le canapé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les jeunes femmes les rejoignirent, Nora s'installa à côté de Georges, sauf qu'il ne restait plus de places pour la brune.

« _Prends mon fauteuil pour cette fois… _» s'exclama le brun, tout le monde ouvrit de grands yeux. Casey, bien qu'elle fût surprise, s'installa presque instantanément dessus. Lizzie sourit et Derek soupira, il s'installa à même le sol, posant sa tête contre le genou de la jeune femme, comme pour garder un peu plus de souvenirs de sa présence à ses côtés. Ce simple contact lui suffisait. La savoir à côté de lui était tout ce qui comptait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nora proposa d'offrir les cadeaux destinés à sa fille. Georges et elle lui avait offert une guide touristique de New York ainsi qu'un joli gilet en laine bleu avec un col en V. Edwin, Marti, Lizzie et Derek s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir un magnifique collier en or blanc, une chaîne simple avec un petit pendentif pendant avec au bout un petit cœur où était inscrit « **LOVE** » .

Casey les remercia tous, elle appréciait ces petits cadeaux, mais ce moment la ramena à la réalité, le départ était tellement proche. Elle commençait à regretter son choix, et le regard douceâtre que lui lança le brun n'arrangea rien.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me donne vraiment envie d'écrire des suites qui vous plairont.**

**Bonne lecture**, _et désolée d'avance..._

* * *

**_Chapitre 8.**

_(Suite du flash-back de Casey, la veille du soir de son départ)_

Il était maintenant plus de 23h, tout le monde ou presque devait dormir dans la maison, Casey venait seulement de rejoindre sa chambre, elle referma doucement la porte, elle se tourna pour aller rejoindre son lit, quand elle remarqua sur son bureau, un C.D. accompagné d'une petite enveloppe blanche. Elle s'approcha et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture brouillon de Derek, elle la prit, et entendit alors quelque chose qui bougeait à l'intérieur, elle l'ouvrit aussitôt, curieuse, un petit bracelet, en or blanc lui aussi, était au fond. Elle le sortit ainsi que le petit papier qui l'accompagnait. Le bracelet était plutôt simple, comme le collier qu'elle avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt, il contenait plusieurs petits pendants en forme de cœur, et sur le plus gros de tous était gravé : « **D&C **»

Casey se mit à sourire, elle regrettait désormais d'avoir pensé qu'il s'était seulement contenté de participer à un cadeau commun. Elle attacha alors le bracelet à son poignet, prit la lettre qu'elle avait laissé sur le bureau, et la déplia.

_« Princesse,_

_Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude de ces derniers jours. Un petit plus pour que tu penses plus à moi qu'aux autres. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire. _

_ D. Tu vas me manquer._

_P.S: J'ai failli oublié le C.D, voilà sur quoi je travaillais tous ces soirs, et que je cachais dès que tu entrais. »_

Elle ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain, elle voulait savoir ce que cachait ce petit C.D., elle se souvenait encore du soir, où elle avait pris pour elle, son soupir, elle se souvint comme elle s'était sentie honteuse de venir le déranger tous les soirs à cause de Truman, et comme il était venu la récupérer. Et cette nuit qu'elle avait passé dans ses bras, ce soir là. Alors c'était ça, ce C.D. lui était destinée. Elle alluma son ordinateur portable, après quelques minutes, le temps que ce fichu engin ne rame pas trop, elle mit le C.D. dans le lecteur. Il contenait un fichier vidéo, ainsi qu'un fichier musical. Elle ouvrit d'abord la vidéo.

(Lancé /watch?v=S0zo1fJNMQo) (Toujours sur Youtube) (Cette vidéo est une reprise d'une magnifique chanson d'**Elliott Smith **- **Everythings I Reminds Of Her**)

Des accords de guitare retentirent sur un fond noir. La chanson était douce, une photo apparue à l'écran, elle les représentait pendant un concert, une voix retentit, une larme commença à couler, puis une deuxième suivi par d'autres. C'était Derek qui chantait. Derek qui chantait pour elle, cette chanson magnifique qu'ils aimaient tant tous les deux.

Des dizaines de photos apparaissaient, d'elle, de lui, d'eux en concert ou avec des amis, et pour finir leur photo prit place sur l'écran. La seule photographie de ce bonheur, ce baiser. Qui en représentait tellement d'autres.

La vidéo s'arrêta mais les souvenirs étaient bien présent. Elle éteignit lentement l'ordinateur, soupira, et s'élança vers la porte, elle sortit, toqua à la porte du brun, personne ne répondit, elle entra à pas de loup, la lumière était éteinte, et Derek dans son lit, elle s'approcha après avoir doucement fermé la porte, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, elle posa sa main froide sur le visage brûlant du jeune homme qui ne broncha pas.

« _Oh Derek! Tu vas tellement me manquer, je ne pourrais jamais oubliée ces instants à tes côtés… Si tu savais combien j'ai mal de vous quitter, alors… _»

Elle s'arrêta, renifla et se releva, le brun attrapa sa main.

« _Reste… _souffla-t-il

- _Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas…_

- _Reste avec moi… Cette nuit… _»

Il souleva la couette, elle acquiesça, et plongea dans ses bras. Il referma la couverture sur eux, et approcha ses lèvres du cou de la jeune femme.

* * *

(_Fin du flash-back, retour dans l'avion_)

« _Tu restes longtemps à New York?_ » demanda le blond.

Casey cligna des yeux, comme si on venait de la réveiller d'un long et beau songe, elle tourna la tête vers son compagnon de voyage, puis fixa à nouveau le hublot, l'avion volait, elle n'avait même pas remarquer le décollage, ni les secousses, rien ne l'avait sorti de son souvenir, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête, et sourit à son voisin qui l'a regardait incrédule:

« _Tu disais? _L'interrogea la brune.

- _Euh…Tu vas rester longtemps à New York?_

- _Je …Oui je pense…_

- _Toronto ne va pas trop te manquer?_

- _En fait, j'habite à London depuis trois ans… Mais je te racontes ma vie, et je ne connais même pas ton nom…_

- _Je suis très curieux! _S'exclama le jeune homme, _alors je te propose un deal?_

- _Hum, on verra, _soupira Casey.

- _On répond chacun à dix questions que pose l'autre, et après je te dis mon nom. _»

Le blond lança un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme, qui prit une moue de réflexion, et hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation. Un petit jeu idiot ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« _Ok, je commence!_

- _Non! _s'insurgea Casey. _Théoriquement tu me dois déjà trois questions…_

- _En fait, je dirais même quatre,_ il rit, _mais bon vas-y!_

- _Quel est ton nom?_

- _Miller!_

- _Pas banal…_

- _Tu as dis mon nom…_

- _Oh, je ne saurais vraiment pas ton prénom avant la fin?_ Demanda Casey, il acquiesça.

- _Ok, plus qu'une…_

- _Tu as dis quatre!_

- _Mais tu pensais trois!_

- _Tu triches! _Fulmina la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur.

- _Ok, deux…_

- _Tu vis à Toronto?_

- _Non…_

- _Tu habites à New York?_

- _Oui… À moi!_

- _Pourquoi es-tu partie de London?_

- _Pour voir mon père_, souffla-t-elle, rougissante, _et toi? Que…_

- _Je ne suis jamais allé à London…_

- _Rooo! Tu triches encore!_

- _C'est le jeu! Tu ne tiendras jamais jusqu'à dix, arrêtons là! _Il tendit sa main vers Casey, _je suis Adam, enchanté…_ »

Elle répondit à sa poignée de main, et lui précisa à son tour son prénom. Ce garçon lui paraissait vraiment singulier, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait beaucoup l'apprécier.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre... Et non Casey ne revient pas, elle reste bornée, croyant que sa décision est sûrement la meilleure. Parce que je l'imagine bien comme ça.

Et Derek plutôt doux, et qui ne se bat pas vraiment. Et Adam, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage que j'ai crée, mais j'ai peur de mal vous le retranscrire, enfin on verra bien.

N'hésitez pas pour les reviews. =)

* * *

Paroles et traduction de cette chanson d'Elliott Smith que je trouve magnifique.

I never really had a problem because of leaving _________ Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de problèmes pour partir (Dans le sens « quitter »)

But everything reminds me of her, his evening __________ Mais tout me la rappelle, ce soir

So if I seem a little out of it, sorry _________ Alors si j'ai l'air un peu absent, désolé

But why should I lie? _________ Mais pourquoi devrais-je mentir?

Everything reminds me of her _________ Tout me fait penser à elle

The spin of the earth impaled a silhouette _________ La rotation de la Terre a empalée une silhouette

Of the sun on the steeple _________ Du soleil sur le clocher

And I got to hear the same sermon _________ Et je dois sans arrêt entendre le même sermon de votre part

All the time now from you people _________ (C'est la traduction que je trouvais la plus correct)

Why are you staring into outer space, crying? _________ Pourquoi regardes-tu fixement l'espace, en pleurant?

Just because you came across it, and lost it _________ Seulement parce que tu l'as connu, puis perdu

Everything reminds me of her _________ Tout me fait penser à elle


	10. Chapitre 9

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si...

Sinon, je voulais vous dire que je compte poster plusieurs chapitres ce soir, j'ai finis cette fiction. Je suis en train d'écrire l'épilogue, et je dois amélioré le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue avant de poster tout ça. Mais je le ferais dans la semaine qui vient.

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

**_Chapitre 9.**

_(Un mois après la rentrée universitaire_)

« _Adam! Rends moi ça! S'il te plaît… _Supplia presque la jeune femme, devant son ami qui tenait dans ses mains, le journal intime de celle-ci.

_- Très bien, Mademoiselle McDonald… _»

Le blond lui tendit simplement l'objet, elle cligna des yeux, c'était beaucoup trop facile. Il ne l'a faisait pas languir, il lui avait rendu rapidement. Casey avait appris à connaître ce garçon, et pour cause ils restaient ensemble souvent, ils étaient assis à côté dans l'amphithéâtre, assis à la même table à la cafétéria… Partout où ils allaient les gens les prenaient pour un couple d'inséparables.

Mais rien de cela n'était vrai, ils n'étaient que de bons, très bons amis, simplement ça. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient proches, trop peut-être pour certains, c'était sûrement ambigu pour d'autres. Qu'importe pour la brune, Adam représentait un soutien précieux, son dernier lien, malgré lui, avec London. Et il lui faisait penser à Derek.

Adam était devenu un ami précieux dans cette grande ville qu'était New York, endroit où elle se sentait plus que seule, si loin de sa famille, et pour ne rien arranger M. McDonald n'était jamais là.

Casey était fréquemment en tête à tête à elle-même depuis son arrivée, et malgré la présence d'Adam près d'elle, sa mère et sa soeur lui manquait. Georges et sa maladresse, Edwin et ses problèmes de cœur, Marti et son espièglerie lui manquait. Sam, Ralph, et Emily, oh oui, Emily lui manquait terriblement. Et les appels quotidiens ne suffisaient pas vraiment. Et par-dessus tout, Derek lui manquait, en partant, jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ce trou qui se creusait dans son cœur, ce manque.

Ce besoin constant d'entendre sa voix, de sentir ses bras autour d'elle, et parfois son odeur qui embaumait la pièce, alors qu'il n'était pas là. Tout ce qu'elle devait oublier, tout ça revenait avec force à chaque instant.

Depuis son départ, elle appelait régulièrement sa famille, toujours en espérant tomber sur lui, mais jamais il n'avait décroché. Elle n'avait pas osé lui écrire de mails, et elle pensait qu'il était déjà entrain de profiter, sans elle, de la vie.

« _Arrête d'y penser! _Soupira le blond.

- _Pardon?_

- _Je sais… presque tout, enfin ce que ton journal en disait!_

- _Tu as osé le lire! Je te fai…_

- _Confiance? Justement, tu périmes là! Pourquoi ne pas me dire simplement ce qui cloche? _questionna-t-il, sans attendre de vrai réponse, _le pire, c'est que tu ne vois même pas le nombre de gars qui gravitent autour de toi! Tu n'as que lui en tête… Alors pourquoi l'avoir quitter?_

- _Si tu l'as lu, tu sais donc que c'est mon demi-frère! C'est immonde!_

- _Par alliance, C._

- _Même, je ne préfère pas imaginer ma réaction qu'aurait eu ma mère et Georges…_

- _Tu te cherches des excuses…T'es-tu déjà posé la question_?

_- Laquelle?_

- _Il te rendait heureuse, non?_

_- O… Oui, j'étais heureuse…_

- _Et si tu ratais la plus belle histoire d'amour de ta vie?_

- _Impossible… C'est…mon demi frère…_

- _Arrête de te brider avec ça, vois le comme le Derek que tu as connu cet été, celui que tu adorais embrasser, celui qui…_

- _Chut Adam! Je regrette déjà assez ma décision pour que tu en rajoutes!_

- _Alors pourquoi tu ne le rejoins pas?_

- _C'est trop tard, maintenant…_

- _Si il y'a une chose que j'ai appris, c'est qu'il n'est jamais trop tard en amour, je parle du vrai amour C._

- _Peut-être…Mais je… J'attendrais Noël…_

- _Réfléchis C., la vie est parfois si courte… _»

Cette façon… il avait dit ça, il paraissait si… De la façon qu'Adam avait de ressortie une vérité qu'on voulait se cacher, il était pire que notre propre conscience par moment, comme si il avait eu un abonnement illimité pour le décryptage de pensée… Mais il lui avait jeté en pleine figure ce qu'elle se refusait d'entendre, il avait l'idée se frayer un chemin, la laissant pénétrer jusqu'au cœur, et prendre toute la place dans sa réflexion.

Pourtant ce qui frappa Casey, c'était cette façon de dire ça, d'un air de regrets, elle avait rapidement relever la tête, et aperçut le voile de tristesse qui couvrait ses yeux. Mais il avait dû sentir ce regard insistant, et Adam reprenait déjà son air rieur, et ce sourire si fascinant qu'il aimait garder sur son visage d'Apollon.

Oui, son sourire… Elle le voyait rarement disparaître, comme si son ami avait toujours été le garçon le plus heureux du monde. Ce dont elle doutait énormément. Parce que parfois quand personne ne le regardait, et seulement à ce moment là, quand il était sûr que personne ne le verrait, le sourire disparaissait, il n'y avait plus qu'une grimace amère, ou un visage fermé. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient, comme si en lui se passait une séance de cinéma dont il était le seul spectateur. Alors un film de son passé, un spectacle de l'horreur de sa vie commençait à nouveau. Casey était certaine de ça, chaque jour, chaque nuit, Adam s'enfonçait dans son film, celui où il ne voyait que regrets et amertume.

**Une seule question résonnait maintenant en elle, que me cache-tu Adam Miller?**

« _Hey C., encore aux abords de London?_

- _Même pas, je pensais à toi._ Il rit.

- _Tu sais C., le principe de la pensée, c'est d'imaginer les gens quand ils sont loin de nous… Pas quand ils sont à tes côtés…_dit-il avec amusement, toujours un peu fébrile.

- _A qui tu penses toi alors? _Demanda-t-elle du tac au tac.

- _Euh, je… A personne!_

- _Pas très convaincant! J'espère que tu seras meilleur au théâtre, partenaire! _»

Elle rit à son tour, comme pour radoucir l'atmosphère, Adam n'était pas prêt à tout lui révéler. Elle se leva brusquement et s'approcha du jeune homme dont elle prit la main pour s'enfuir vers l'entrée.

« _Mme Cook va encore hurler! _»


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**_Chapitre 10.**

_(Le même jour)_

Heureusement pour eux, l'appartement où vivait Casey avec son père se trouvait en plein Greenwich Village, et ils étaient tous les deux inscrits à l'université de New York. Ils remontèrent aussi rapidement que la foule le permettait West Houston Street, puis tournèrent sur Laguardia Place.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant le grand Skirball Center, plus grand complexe dédié aux arts de l'université de New York. Ils entrèrent dans le grand hall, continuèrent rapidement dans les longs couloirs, pour enfin arrivés devant la porte qui les mèneraient dans l'auditorium.

Bien sûr ils avaient encore un bon quart d'heure de retard, ils se dirigèrent directement vers la scène, doucement, Mme Cook hurlait encore, pour ne pas changer. Cette femme avait certes de très bonnes idées, elle était un très bon metteur en scène, mais elle avait un caractère de cochon, voir de sanglier… Cette fois, elle s'énervait contre une jeune femme qui apparemment avait oublié, une fois de plus, le dernier mot de sa dernière réplique.

La vieille femme aigrie se tourna à nouveau pour ruminer, contre les retardataires à présent, qu'elle avait entendu entrer, cette femme avait une ouie exceptionnelle, ou alors ils n'étaient vraiment pas discret.

« _C'est trop gentil de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence Mlle McDonald, M. Miller! _Susurra-t-elle, avec air digne d'une vipère.

« _Tout à fait normal Mme Cook! Ne sommes-nous pas les acteurs principaux après tout?_ »

Adam avait dit ça avec une telle nonchalance, dans ces cas là, il lui faisait penser à Derek, parce que c'était son genre de sortir des phrases idiotes comme ça pour faire enrager quelqu'un. Casey ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, qui n'échappa pourtant pas à Mme Cook, qui lui lançait un regard noir, refroidissant rapidement la brune, tremblante.

« _Allez vous préparer au lieu de faire le fier M. Miller! _»

Adam attrapa la main de Casey, et l'entraîna dans les vestiaires, il la laissa devant la loge des filles, pour aller rejoindre la sienne.

Dans sa loge, la brune retrouva la jeune fille qui était sur scène à leur arrivée. Une petite blonde aux yeux bleus très foncés presque noirs, elle n'était pas fine, mais pas grosse non plus. Casey se souvenait surtout de sa grâce, elle l'avait déjà vu danser plusieurs fois, et elle en restait toujours émerveillée. Pourtant cette après-midi, il n'y avait rien de merveilleux, la blonde était recroquevillée sur elle-même, au fond de la salle, elle avait la tête enfoncé dans ses genoux, et chuchotait entre deux sanglots des paroles que la brune ne comprit pas.

En regardant cette jeune fille qui lui paraissait si fragile, elle fit un bond dans le passé. Elle se revoyait dans la même position, détruite par Truman, et surtout par les espoirs qu'elle avait mis dans leur nouvelle relation. Pleurant avec souffrance, seule… Et surtout elle le revoyait entrer doucement dans sa chambre, la serrer contre lui, de ces gestes qui leurs paraissaient tellement maladroit à l'époque, et lui chuchoter des mots, ceux qui l'aidait, ceux dont lui seul avait le secret.

En y repensant, à ce moment, elle se serait bien mis dans la même position que la jeune femme, à pleurer et l'appeler silencieusement. Juste attendre, lamentablement qu'il débarque de London pour elle… Mais il ne viendrait jamais, elle devait se faire une raison. Elle s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille, comment s'appelait-elle déjà?

Il est vrai que Casey ne faisait pas vraiment attention au monde autour d'elle, depuis son arrivée. Mais elle connaissait son nom, elle en était persuadée! Anna… non, peut-être El… Ellen, oui c'était ça, Ellen.

Elle se baissa, pour se mettre au niveau de la jeune femme, et caressa fébrilement les cheveux de la petite blonde :

« _Ellen, que t'arrive-t-il?_

- _Oh Casey, c'est toi, désolée… Je quitte la pièce immédiatement…_ »

Elle se releva rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie :

« _Attends! _S'écria la brune.

- _Oui?_

- _Pourquoi pleurais-tu?_

- _Pour rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser…_ Elle ouvrit la porte, et tomba nez à nez avec Adam, _oh pardon! Casey n'est pas prête, je l'ai retardée, désolée! _»

Et elle s'enfuit rapidement. Comme si elle n'avait toujours été qu'un courant d'air.

Adam jeta un regard entendu à la brune, et referma précipitamment la porte, il la laissait se changer, et surtout il refusait de voir son visage. Crispé, sinistre et mélancolique. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé ici, et il ne chercherait pas à le savoir. Si il avait décidé de rappeler ce souvenir à son ami, il aurait aussitôt appelé ses vieux démons, et ça il n'en était aucunement question. Il souhaitait rester le jeune homme rieur et heureux pour elle. Pourtant le regard vide de son amie se rappela à lui, parce qu'il s'était reconnu et qu'il détestait ce tableau de lui.

Casey sortit de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, elle était habillé et maquillée. Adam la complimenta et ils se rendirent sur scène. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient de bons acteurs. La répétition se passa parfaitement bien, Mme Cook les laissa partir un peu plus de deux heures plus tard. Les deux étudiants retournèrent chacun dans leurs loges, afin de se changer. Casey se changea rapidement, et remarqua alors un sac à dos au fond de la salle, le visage d'Ellen lui apparut. Évidemment la jeune femme avait du l'oublier en se précipitant loin d'elle, elle prit le sac et sortit attendre Adam en dehors du bâtiment. Quand il arriva, elle avait déjà une petite idée en tête, et lui demanda :

« _Est-ce que tu connais Ellen?_

- _Bien sûr, elle est avec nous dans plusieurs cours…_

- _Je veux dire… Un peu plus qu'une connaissance?_

- _Non pas vraiment… Pourquoi?_

- _Alors tu ne sais pas… où elle pourrait habiter?_

- _Non… Quoique… Je…_

- _Oui? _S'exclamala brune avec joie.

- _L'année dernière… Nous sommes restés assez tard, ici, tout les deux, une fois… Quand on est sorti, il faisait nuit, alors j'ai préféré la raccompagner…_

- _Super, emmène moi chez elle, s'il te plait!_

- Maintenant? Demanda le blond, étonné par une telle demande.

_- Oui, oui, vite!_

_- Bon…Ok! _»

Ils se dirigèrent vers une station de métro, ce qui leur permit de se retrouver non loin du quartier résidentiel, assez éloigné du centre ville, où se trouvait Ellen. Casey suivait le blond, tel une ombre, elle était silencieuse et totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Adam n'osait pas la déranger, à vrai dire il avait autant besoin de calme que son amie. Il repensa soudain aux paroles de Casey, plus il passait de temps avec elle, et plus il redécouvrait un peu de goût pour la vie, elle lui semblait moins douloureuse. Cette fille avait été une bouffée d'oxygène précieuse pour lui. Il arrivait petit à petit à refaire confiance au monde, et surtout il se sentait prêt à se confier de nouveau à quelqu'un… A Casey surtout, pourtant les mots ne venaient pas, et il restait muet. Il s'arrêta devant un petit portail, devant eux, une petite maison plutôt coquette.

« _Nous y sommes! _»

Casey s'approcha lentement de l'entrée, et appuya sur la sonnette, quelques minutes plus tard, Ellen vint ouvrir, elle paraissait paniquée :

« _Ça… Casey!_

- _Bonsoir, je te ramène ton sac, tu l'as oublié à l'amphi… _Elle tendit l'objet vers la jeune femme.

- _Oh merci, je le cherchais partout justement! Mais comment as-tu su où j'habitais?_

- _Grâce à Adam, il m'a conduit ici… _Casey se décala d'un pas, afin qu'Ellen puisse apercevoir le blond.

- _Salut! _S'exclama celui-ci, Ellen lui sourit.

- _Dis, demain tu veux manger avec vous? _Demanda la brune, parce qu'elle pensait que c'était le moment idéal.

- _Euh… _La petite blonde fit une moue d'hésitation, son regard scrutait celui d'Adam.

- _Oui, bonne idée!_ Acquiesça joyeusement Adam, bien que surpris par la proposition de son amie.

- _Bon ok! _Lança la jeune femme, encore plus souriante depuis qu'Adam avait accepté.

- _Bien, alors on te laisse, à demain Ellen._

- _A demain! _»

Ellen referma la porte, et Casey se retourna souriante, Adam rit:

« _Nous avons une nouvelle amie? Je ne te suffit plus? _Questionna-t-il, rieur.

- _Bien sûr que si, idiot! _Confessa la brune, _mais il faut savoir étendre son cercle d'amis… Enfin on va tout faire pour… _»


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

**_Chapitre 11.**

_(Mi-novembre, un samedi matin)_

Ce matin, tout est calme dans la maison des Venturi-McDonald. Calme, ou presque… Une sonnerie de téléphone se met à résonner dans toute la maison, Derek émerge alors doucement de son rêve, avec mauvaise humeur. Il relève la tête, ouvre les yeux et regarde l'heure affiché sur son réveil, « 11h10 », il pense pouvoir se recoucher… Et finit par se rappeler qu'il n'y a personne ce matin dans la maison, il est seul, complètement seul… Le brun secoue la tête, et sort avec beaucoup de mal de son lit. Il s'approche avec toute la lenteur dont il est capable de la porte, et l'ouvre, quand la sonnerie s'arrête. Il soupire, frappe sa tête contre la porte, et pousse un plus long soupir, là, le téléphone sonne à nouveau. Il sort de sa chambre, cette fois plus rapidement, et se dirige vers les escaliers pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Par chance, il décroche avant la dernière sonnerie, et dit d'une voix encore endormie:

« _Derek à l'appareil… _

- … Le cœur de Casey loupe un battement, puis s'emballe, elle ne contrôle plus rien, ses mains deviennent moites, elle commence à rougir, comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant prise en faute pour une bêtise.

- _Allo?_

- _Hem… D, _elle toussote, _Derek, c'est moi Casey… _Elle sourit, elle a réussie à prononcer une phrase, elle se sent complètement idiote, parce qu'elle ressemble à une adolescente amoureuse.

- _Prin… Case, tout va bien à New York? _Il se met à sourire, cette habitude ne lui est pas passée, ni cette sensation, il avait presque failli oublier…

- _Oui, très bien… Je… Maman est là?_

_- Non, elle est partie avec mon père pour faire des courses pour la naissance._

_- Oh, très bien, et bien je…_

_- Tu veux que je lui transmette un message?_

_- Non, non, je te laisse leur annoncer que je reviens…à Noël, j'arriverais le 16 décembre, dans la matinée…_

_- …_Son sourire s'est élargie, néanmoins les mots ne viennent pas.

- _Derek, tu es là?_

_- Oui, je leur annoncerais…Tu vas rester longtemps? _Avait-il une chance de la reconquérir?

_- Sûrement le temps des vacances… _Il sourit, il se devait de tout faire pour la garder près de lui…

_- Ok!_

_- Bon, je te laisse, bon week end, embrasse tout le monde de ma part…_

- _D'accord, je t'embrasse Princesse…_Un frisson la parcourut.

_- M…Moi aussi._ »

Elle venait de raccrocher, il sourit à nouveau. C'était une nouvelle chance pour lui, cette fois, il n'était pas seul, il s'était trouvé des alliés, et il comptait bien la faire à nouveau craquer. Il comptait bien la faire rester à ses côtés.

Une demie heure plus tard, Derek venait de finir de déjeuner, il déposa son bol dans l'évier, et alla rapidement s'installer dans son fauteuil. La télécommande en main, il choisit un de ses programmes favoris, la rediffusion du match de hockey de son équipe favorite. A peine était-il installé, qu'il entendit le bruit du moteur de la voiture de son père. Toute la petite famille allait à nouveau investir la maison, en quelques minutes le calme allait disparaître… Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça, il adorait le bruit de cette ambiance familiale, mais il manquait toujours une voix… La voix de Casey lui manquait, sa façon d'hurler après lui, ou quand elle lui chuchotait…

Un souvenir le frappa, c'était une de ces nuits, une des premières qu'elle passait dans ses bras…

« _Derek… _souffla-t-elle, _tu dors? _»

Juste par curiosité, il n'avait pas répondu, il avait envie de savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, il avait envie de garder ces mots comme un secret… Il avait fait semblant de dormir cette nuit là, comme celles qui avaient suivi, simplement pour l'entendre répéter les mêmes choses. Ça l'aidait lui aussi à assumer…

« _Ça me…Tu me rassures… Cette nuit me rassure, et quand je suis là, près de toi, je sais que je suis à ma place. La nuit, je sais où je dois être… Le jour est tellement plus sombre et tortueux… Je m'attache Derek, je m'attache vraiment alors… ne m'abandonne pas…_ »

Qui avait laissé l'autre finalement? Lui était toujours à sa place, à l'attendre… Et elle était à New York.

La porte s'ouvrit, et il aurait voulu rester égoïste, savourer… seul. S'imaginer un million de choses complètement fausses. Garder pour lui, cette nouvelle, pourtant il n'avait pas le droit de leur cacher. Il attendrait que les courses soient rangés, et lâcherait la « bombe ». La **merveilleuse** « bombe »…

Marti accourut vers lui, et s'installa sur lui :

« _Smerek! On est rentré!_

- _Bonjour Derek! _S'exclama Nora, souriante. Derek fixa son ventre, la grossesse lui allait vraiment bien.

- _Bonjour Nora… Casey a appelé…_ il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il devait lui dire, elle attendait ce jour, autant que lui, il savait qu'elle se mordait les doigts du départ de sa fille, il l'avait déjà entendu qui tard le soir, se répétait combien c'était de sa faute le départ de Casey.

- _Casey… Oh… je… Elle…_

- _Elle rentre bientôt… à partir du 16 décembre, elle vient passer les vacances de Noël avec nous… _»

Lizzie le regarda, tourna les yeux vers sa mère et sourit. A ce moment là, Derek comprit, il n'aurait jamais pu se taire, parce que la nouvelle du retour de Casey plaisait à tout le monde. Elle rassurait Nora, et son père par la même occasion. Elle enchantait Lizzie, Edwin et Marti se faisaient déjà un plaisir de revoir leur demie sœur. Cette famille avait besoin de Casey… **I**l avait besoin de Casey.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonne lecture =)**

P.S: J'ai vérifié les fautes d'orthographes, alors excusez moi si il y en a encore ...

* * *

**_Chapitre 12.**

_(Le 15 décembre, New York)_

Ce vendredi soir, comme la plupart des vendredis soirs depuis un peu plus d'un mois, elle le passait avec Adam et Ellen, dans un pub irlandais le « Central Bar ». Là-bas, il y avait une bonne ambiance, des artistes qui se produisaient pour le plus grand plaisir des oreilles des clients.

Mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à la fête, non pas qu'elle était triste, juste stressée, bien trop angoissée par son retour à London. Elle fixa alors Ellen, qui comme souvent admirait leur ami, la brune sourit.

Au début, la relation avec la petite blonde n'avait pas été facile, pourtant il ne leur avait fallu qu'une après-midi loin d'Adam pour s'expliquer, cette fille craquait depuis tellement longtemps sur le blond, qu'elle avait vu la présence de Casey comme une menace, enfin « menace », c'était vite dit, parce qu'à l'époque Ellen ne parlait presque jamais avec lui, et maintenant grâce à Casey, elle passait la plupart de ses journées avec lui. C'est le genre de choses qui remplit de joie, le cœur d'une fille amoureuse.

Réfléchir sans cesse, avoir la tête plein de discours plus absurdes les uns que les autres, Casey se sent coincée. Elle est ici dans ce bar, avec eux qu'elle affectionne de plus en plus, pourtant elle ne se sent pas à sa place, son esprit traîne déjà dans la maison à London, avec sa famille… La peur s'empare d'elle, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle va retrouvée là-bas, elle craint de revoir Derek, de devoir lui parler « normalement » comme une sœur le ferait avec son frère… Si seulement… Mais elle n'avait ressenti cette affection fraternel pour lui. Il l'attirait trop pour ça, ce besoin d'un rapprochement avait-il disparu avec la distance?

Elle fixait sa tasse, tournant la cuillère dans un mug déjà vide, elle soupira, sûrement un peu trop fort se dit elle, quand elle sentit le regard azur de son ami se poser sur elle. Elle releva la tête, et esquissa un sourire, peine perdu, il lisait si bien en elle:

« _Tu veux rentrer?_

- _Non, ne vous embêtez pas… _

- _On va te raccompagner! _» Coupa le jeune homme, il sentait bien que son ami n'était pas à son aise, bien qu'elle appréciait l'endroit. Casey avait besoin de calme, plus particulièrement de repos, il ne préférait pas imaginer la tête de Nora, le lendemain, en voyant sa fille se diriger vers elle, le teint pâle, des cernes creusées sous ses yeux bleus. La brune lui avait confié quelques jours auparavant qu'elle souffrait d'insomnies ces derniers jours, le retour à London était-il si pénible pour elle?

« _Viens Ellen, on va la ramener… _dit-il en se levant, posant un pourboire sur la table, il n'écoutait même pas les protestations murmurées par Casey.

« _Oui, bien sûr… _»

La blonde acquiesça sans trop convictions, il était normal qu'ils raccompagnent Casey, son état était inquiétant, parfois Ellen avait l'impression que son amie portait son corps comme si il était le pire des remords…

Elle connaissait un peu près l'histoire de Casey, elle regrettait que son amie ne change pas d'idées et campe sur ses positions. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer de la faire changer d'avis.

Oui, elle était inquiète, mais ce soir, elle regretterait de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Adam, elle savait parfaitement qu'il la raccompagnerait directement après avoir déposer leur amie chez elle. Ensuite, il partirait rapidement, et elle ne le reverrait pas des vacances, elle en avait la conviction. Simplement parce qu'elle était persuadée que Casey prenait toujours l'initiative de l'inviter dès qu'ils sortaient. Elle était certaine de n'être qu'une pièce rapportée de leur petit groupe. Certaine de ne rien valoir aux yeux de celui qui l'attirait tant.

Une demie heure plus tard, enfin chez son père, Casey enleva le peu de maquillage qui lui restait, et se vêtit d'une tenue plus confortable, elle était pressée de retrouver son lit, mais avant elle devait rejoindre ses amis dans le salon. Ellen attendait tranquillement sur le canapé, elle paraissait pensive, pendant qu'Adam remplissait un verre d'eau, tenant dans son autre main, deux somnifères. Casey revint vers eux, et souhaita parler à Ellen, qui gardait un air penaud sur le visage, les deux jeunes filles s'en allèrent dans la chambre:

« _Case… _hésita la blonde

- _Tente ta chance, ce soir… Prends ton courage à deux mains, ouvre lui ton cœur… Dis lui, ce soir, quand vous serez tous les deux…_

- _Je…_

- _Promets-le! _Exigea la brune

- _Je ne peux rien te promettre, j'aurais trop peur de te décevoir, pourtant j'essaierais… j'essaierais…_

- _Merci! _Acquiesça Casey, en s'asseyant sur son lit, _tu peux dire à Adam de venir, s'il te plait? Après, je vous laisse partir…_

- _D'accord, tu sais ça paraît glauque comme situation…_

- _Comment ça?_

- _On vient te voir là, dans ta chambre, tu nous fais promettre des choses, comme dans les films, au moment où la famille va voir le mourrant…_

- _Quelle idée, _la brune ne se retint pas pour rire, _heureusement que je suis juste fatiguée, je ne compte pas mourir cette nuit…_

- _Je sais… _Ellen s'approcha, posa un baiser sur sa joue puis s'éloigna vers la porte, posant la main sur la poignée, _bonne nuit Casey, et toi aussi parle lui… _»

Ellen referma avec rapidité la porte pour empêcher la brune de protester face à sa dernière remarque.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Adam entrait avec sa nonchalance habituelle dans la pièce, il s'assit sur le bord du lit:

« _Adam…_

- _El' n'a pas tort, on dirait un mauvais Drama…_coupa le blond, rieur, _tu voulais?_

- _Reste encore un peu avec Ellen, ce soir… Je sais que tu ne veux plus t'engager, mais c'est une fille bien… et tu ne tournes plus dans… _Hésita la brune.

- _Dans? Allez C, dis le ! _Soupira le jeune homme, il savait qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur en lui confiant son passé, il regrettait seulement que son amie ne soit pas plus en phase avec le monde réel.

- _Les trafics de drogues… Laisse moi finir mes phrases, je l'aurais dis!_

- _Dix minutes plus tard, _pouffa le blond

- Le temps de l'adaptation, acquiesça la jeune femme, souriante, puis elle reprit son air sérieux, _elle ne risque rien maintenant…_

- _Je ne sais pas si c'est…_

- _Correct? Ça l'est, alors promets moi d'essayer…_

- _À une seule condition…_ lâcha Adam, la mine réjouie.

- _Non, s'il te plaît, je connais ce sourire…_

- _Essaie aussi!_

- _Je… J'essaierais…_

- _Très bien, alors moi aussi. Allez, dors C., demain une longue journée t'attend…_

- _Merci A… Tu m'appelleras?_

- _Sans fautes! _»

Il sortit comme il était venu, elle avala ses cachets, plongea sous la couette, éteignit la lumière, ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide en attendant le sommeil.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonne lecture =) **

(Chapitre sans Dasey, parce que je devais donner une suite à ce petit couple crée par mon imagination ^^)

* * *

**_Chapitre 13.**

_(Le 15 décembre, dans la soirée, New York) _

Adam et Ellen sortirent de l'appartement, après avoir vérifier que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, ils prirent soin de bien refermer la porte à clé derrière eux. Dans l'ascenseur, le blond proposa qu'il aille s'installer dans un parc, non loin de là, en attendant le prochain métro, malgré le froid. Ellen acquiesça, ravie, et remercia intérieurement son amie, qui devait lutter pour s'endormir, beaucoup trop pensive et inquiète. En sortant de l'immeuble, les jeunes gens marchèrent pendant moins d'un quart d'heure, pour arriver devant l'entré d'un petit parc joliment décorée par des dizaines de guirlandes illuminées. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc, et commencèrent à discuter.

Les heures passèrent, elle était installée sur ses genoux, les mains dans l'intérieur de sa veste ouverte, pour qu'elle se protège les mains du froid,la tête enfouie dans son cou. Elle était heureuse d'être si près du garçon dont elle tombait irrémédiablement amoureuse au fil des jours qui s'écoulaient. Lui souriait calmement, depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là? Une, deux heures, peut-être trois… Ils ne faisaient rien, prononçaient à peine quelques mots. Il était bien. Puis elle releva la tête, l'air sérieux:

« _Adam, je dois te parler… _murmura Ellen, fuyant le regard azur de son ami.

- _Je t'écoute… _acquiesça-t-il, soucieux.

- _Je sais que… C'est peut-être encore trop tôt pour toi… _hésita la jeune femme, _mais je t'aime de loin depuis si longtemps, et ces derniers mois ont été magiques à tes côtés! _Reprit-elle avec plus d'assurance. _J'ai appris à te connaître, pour tomber encore plus amoureuse de toi, _elle posa son regard sur lui, _je t'aime vraiment Adam… mais je comprendrais que tu ne sois pas prêt… _»

Elle rougit, mais elle était fière, elle avait essayé, elle n'aurait pas de regrets. Il fixa ses lèvres, ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, hésita quelques secondes, et se jeta sur ses lèvres avec envie. Elle se laissa faire, ravie de ce revirement, prenant pleinement part au baiser, néanmoins elle avait une appréhension, parce que sa raison lui murmurait « **Et après? **», de façon répétitive. Il mit fin à l'échange, et posa à nouveau son regard sur elle:

« _Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt… Mais je vais essayer, je veux essayer! _»

Promit le blond, il chercha son regard, elle lui sourit, il reprit:

_« Je t'aime beaucoup Ellen, autant que Casey, mais de cette façon si différente… Alors je me dis que tu m'intéresses vraiment, j'essaierais…_ »

Elle prononça un simple mais tellement profond et sincère « merci », il lui laissait une chance, lui qui était tellement renfermé. Ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait touché, parce qu'elle savait à quel point il tenait à Casey, comme un frère aime une sœur, sans ambiguïté cette fois, c'était clair entre eux. Alors qu'il l'aime différemment d'elle, c'était bon signe pensait-elle.

Une demie heure plus tard, ils se levèrent pour se diriger vers la station de métro, arrivés là-bas, ils apprirent que le dernier métro venait de passer cinq minutes plus tôt. Ellen soupira, Adam regardait la rail avec insistance quand il proposa:

« _Viens dormir chez moi!_

- _Je… _elle hésitait, bien sûr c'était tentant, l'idée de dormir dans ses bras lui plaisait, et si il voulait plus? Elle ne pourrait pas, elle ne se sentait pas prête.

- _Je pourrais dormir sur mon canapé, et toi dans mon lit, si tu préfères, mais je ne compte pas te laisser seule dehors!_ »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et son hésitation disparut… Il avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, le blond lui prit la main. Ensemble, ils allèrent jusqu'à chez lui.

Là-bas, Ellen découvrit la chambre de son petit ami, elle sourit à cette idée, admirant chaque pan de murs. Quand il partit dans la salle de bains pour se changer, la blonde en profita pour enlever ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer et son léger débardeur, puis elle se jeta sous la couette au moment où elle entendit la poignée s'enclencher et la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Il entra vêtu lui aussi d'un boxer, mais sans débardeur, heureusement pour Ellen. Elle s'était imaginée cette scène des milliers de fois, elle se voyait sauvage, elle était tétanisé, elle se le représentait beau, bavant devant son torse nu, l'image sous ses yeux était encore mieux. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser, lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il la sentait fiévreuse…

« _Tu veux que je reste?_

- _Je… elle rougit, oui, reste avec moi! _»

Profiter de chaque moment, comme si il était le dernier. Elle releva la couette, il regarda rapidement son corps, si tentant, mais il ne voulait pas la gêner davantage, elle lui semblait encore plus jolie dévêtue ainsi. Il s'allongea près d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras, collant son corps au sien. Adam déposa un baiser dans son cou, elle frissonna.

Cette nuit-là, elle s'endormit dans ses bras, réjouie. Avec l'espoir.

Cette nuit-là, il s'endormit la serrant contre lui, avec ce son de renouveau au creux de l'oreille. Ce **b**attement si longtemps perdu.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonne lecture =)**

Voilà le dernier chapitre que je poste pour ce soir. Demain la suite et fin de cette fiction.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça, je vous écoute =)

* * *

**_Chapitre 14.**

_(Le 16 décembre, aéroport de New York, 8h20)_

Casey regarda une dernière fois son père, elle lui sourit, jeta un baiser volant et se tourna vers la sas qui la conduirait jusqu'à l'avion. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Dans l'avion, une hôtesse lui indiqua sa place, en classe économique, elle s'installa, gardant près d'elle son petit bagage. Casey attacha sa ceinture, au moment où l'hôtesse les prévint du décollage imminent. L'angoisse commençait à monter en elle, l'avion n'était même pas dans les airs, et le stress l'envahissait déjà.

L'avion volait depuis deux bonnes heures, Casey n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir malgré la fatigue… Elle soupira, son estomac se nouait, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impatiente. Son cœur tambourinait tellement qu'il lui donnait mal à la tête. L'arrivée était proche, elle devait se détendre. Elle repensa alors à Adam et à son histoire.

Il semblait si détaché, si aveuglément heureux que jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer la douleur que lui coûtait son passé. Il lui avait révélé les parties manquantes de sa vie, un peu moins de deux semaines plus tôt, il s'était aussitôt senti libéré, plus épanoui. Le blond avait grandi dans une jolie banlieue résidentielle de Toronto, dans une famille assez aisé, qui lui laissait passé beaucoup de choses. Il avait connu très tôt son meilleur ami, Liam qui était son voisin, ils avaient le même âge. Ils ont grandis ensemble, découverts de nombreuses premières fois. Toujours soutenus par l'autre. Liam avait aussi une petite sœur, Lina, de deux ans sa cadette. Très protecteur envers sa sœur. Eux trois formaient un trio d'inséparables. Seulement avec le temps qui passe, les enfants grandissent, apprennent et découvrent. Lina et Adam étaient très proches, comme si il était le deuxième frère de celle-ci. Sauf qu'elle ne le voyait pas du tout de cette façon là, elle l'aimait profondément le meilleur ami de son frère. Liam ne pouvait pas être plus heureux, Adam était la personne en qui il pouvait avoir le plus confiance. Alors un jour, il lui mit en tête, le fait que sa sœur devenait une superbe femme, que les hommes lui tournaient beaucoup autour, et surtout qu'Adam ne devait plus la voir comme une petite sœur. S'en suivi le rapprochement, les déclarations. L'amour, et un bonheur sans ombre pendant un an. Seulement Adam et Liam avaient de « mauvaises fréquentations », ils traînaient avec des gens peu convenables, ils étaient devenus deux bons dealers. Il ne suffit que le vol d'un kilo de coke pour tout s'effondre. Un règlement de compte. Lina fut kidnappée, violée et assassinée sauvagement par Rico, un chef de gang adverse. Liam le poursuivit avec l'aide d'Adam. Le frère vengea sa sœur, il tua Rico, et se fit abattre immédiatement après par un homme de main de l'autre. La police arrive au même moment, trop tard, Liam se vidait de son sang dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

« _Change de ville, oublie tout ça! _»

Il lui avait dit ça avec difficulté, avant de s'effondre, plus de poux, il était mort. En quelques heures, le blond s'était retrouvé seul, il avait tout perdu. Il rentra chez lui, fit son sac, et prit un avion, une heure plus tard, en direction New York.

Quand il eut fini son récit, il avait posé ses yeux sur Casey, prête à pleurer, et elle avait reconnu cette douleur qu'elle avait tellement cherché à comprendre. Elle repensa à la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminaient à la prononciation de nom de Lina. Cette lueur apparaissait à nouveau dans son regard quand il regardait Ellen, alors elle espérait pour eux, que le temps avait fait son effet.

« _Veuillez attacher vos ceintures, le pilote va entamer l'atterrissage de l'appareil… _»

Cette voix l'avait sorti de ses pensées, presque avec la mécanique des mouvements d'un robot, elle attacha sa ceinture, appuya sa tête contre le siège et ferma les yeux. Son stress avait disparu pendant quelques minutes et voilà qu'il revenait comme une flèche. Cette fois au bout ce n'était pas l'inconnu, mais London et sa famille, pourtant elle blanchissait au fil des secondes.

Arrivée au terminal, elle chercha du regard sa famille, elle l'aperçut lui en premier, avec son petit sourire en coin, et pour cause il était seul. Elle se dirigea vers lui avec aplomb. Soudain, plus ses pas la rapprochaient de lui, son esprit s'apaisa, son cœur tambourina différemment l'estomac se dénoua pour laisser place à de doux papillons qui virevoltaient en elle.

« _Bonjour Princesse… _»

Il prononça ses mots doucement, ils résonnèrent si bien à son oreille, elle lui sourit.

« _Tu n'as pas bonne mine, tout va bien?_

- _O… Oui…_ assura-t-elle, _maman n'est pas là?_

- _Non, Nora était trop fatigué à cause du bébé, mon père a préféré rester avec elle, quand aux autres, ils préparent ton arrivée à leurs manières…_

- _Alors tu es venu seul…_

- _Oui! _»

Il lui sourit, et lui proposa d'aller chercher le reste de ces bagages. Elle se sentait en meilleur forme, maintenant qu'elle était là à ses côtés, finalement ça ne lui semblait plus si difficile, elle avait oubliée combien la vie auprès de Derek lui semblait plus simple. Ils attendirent patiemment les deux valises de la jeune femme. Une fois, les bagages en main, et ils sortirent de l'aéroport pour rejoindre la voiture, Derek déposa ceux-ci dans le coffre. Il se mit au volant, quand le téléphone de Casey sonna, elle put lire Adam sur l'écran, elle sourit et décrocha rapidement, sous les yeux inquiets de Derek, la peur d'avoir été remplacé.

« _Adam? Alors?_

- _Du calme C, tu es bien arrivé?_

- _Oui, je suis dans la voiture avec Derek là, nous nous apprêtons à partir… _Elle jeta un œil à son demi-frère, qui démarra aussitôt l'automobile.

- _Très bien! Tu…_

- _Racontes moi avec Ellen! _S'exclama la jeune femme, toujours fixé sur Derek, qui décrispa ses mains du volant.

- _On est ensemble…_

- _Et?_

- _Pour le moment, tout va bien, c'est trop tôt pour savoir si nous allons tenir, tu sais…_

- _Oui, désolée…_

- _Ce n'est pas grave, et toi, avec ton sexy demi-frère?_

- _Adam! _Le blond explosa de rire, tout fier de mettre Casey dans des états pareils.

- _Très bien, je te laisse, El' ne va pas tarder à revenir… Et tu as intérêt à revenir comblé! _»

Il raccrocha, laissant son amie sans voix, elle sourit tout de même. Il ne le connaissait même pas, et pourtant il voulait absolument qu'elle finisse avec lui. Adam ne changerait jamais.

L'ex-couple roulait déjà, depuis plus d'une demie heure, dans une ambiance pesante, aucun d'eux n'avaient plus prononcés un mot, depuis la fin de la conversation entre Adam et Casey.

« _Et ton voyage? _Demanda le brun, surprise, elle se tourna vers lui.

- _Stressant! Ils me tardaient de vous revoir… mais je n'ai pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours…_

- _Ça se voit, tu sais… _la taquina-t-il_. Nora va s'inquiéter…_

- _Je sais, Adam m'a dit la même chose,_ soupira la jeune femme.

- _Qui est Adam? _Demanda-t-il alors, ce garçon l'intriguait bien qu'il n'est plus vraiment de soucis à se faire sur une possible relation entre Casey et lui.

- _Tu te rappelles le jour de mon départ?_

- _Plutôt bien oui! _Répliqua le brun

- _Il y avait un garçon, grand, blond qui me parlait…_

- _Celui que je… _commença-t-il, _oui je me souviens!_

- _Et bien, c'est lui Adam, on s'est retrouvé assis à côté dans l'avion, on a sympathisé, découvert qu'on serait dans la même classe à l'université. Et nous sommes devenus très amis._

- _Vous n'êtes rien d'autres que des amis?_

- _Simplement de bons amis… Il est avec Ellen, une fille adorable, mon autre amie._

- _Ok! _»

La conversation s'arrêta brusquement, laissant un Derek souriant, qui enclenchait l'autoradio, et une Casey perplexe.


	16. Chapitre 15

Et voilà le dernier chapitre!

**Bonne lecture =)**

On se retrouve pour l'épilogue.

* * *

**_Chapitre 15.**

_(Le même jour, au environ de midi, London)_

« _Ça fait du bien de se sentir chez soi!_ S'exclama Casey en voyant le panneau de bienvenue de sa ville.

- _Tu n'aimes pas New York?_

- _Si bien sûr, c'est une belle ville, mais il y a tellement plus de choses qui ont de l'importance pour moi ici… _»

Elle sourit à Derek, sur le coup, il eut envie de se jeter sur ses lèvres, mais il résista, il conduisait et en plus n'avait aucune idée de la réaction de la jeune femme.

« _Emily m'a demandé de te dire de l'appeler dès que les festivités seront finis, elle est très pressée de te revoir!_

- _Ça tombe bien, moi aussi! Comment vont Sam et Ralph? _

- _Plutôt bien, l'université leurs va bien! _

- _On y est!_ Le brun gara la voiture dans l'allée_. Enfin… Derek…_

- _Oui? _demanda-t-il doucement.

- _J'ai peur…_souffla la brune

- _Tu n'as rien à craindre, ils sont tellement heureux de te revoir…_

- _Et toi?_

- _Moi aussi, Princesse! _»

Il attrapa sa main et la serra contre son cœur, comme pour lui donner du courage. Il sourit en voyant le bracelet qu'elle portait toujours à son poignet, leur symbole. Tout n'était pas perdu. Ils sortirent ensemble de l'automobile pour se diriger vers l'entrée.

Casey entra dans la maison avec impatience, suivi de près par Derek. Nora et son ventre rebondi lui sautèrent immédiatement dessus, en larmes, ce qui déclencha celle de Casey, trop heureuse de revoir sa mère. Puis sa sœur se précipita vers elle, aussi larmoyante. Enfin le côté de la famille Venturi vint l'embrasser, les yeux humides. La brune apprécia les retrouvailles et les guirlandes, spécialement installés pour son retour. La famille se mit à table, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ce retour était une libération pensa l'aînée des McDonald, elle avait oubliée combien ces repas étaient agréables.

Plus tard dans sa chambre, Casey était enfin seule, elle finissait de défaire ses valises, et s'apprêtait à appeler Emily, quand Lizzie toqua à la porte.

« _Entre! _Sourit la brune.

- _Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois de retour…_

- _Moi aussi, je suis contente d'être à nouveau avec vous…_

- _Il n'y a rien de choquant dans ce que vous avez faits!_ Lâcha Lizzie, telle une bombe.

- _Pardon?_

- _Toi et Derek! Vous n'avez aucun lien, et vous êtes même plutôt mignons ensemble…_

-_ Comment tu…_

- _Je vous ai vu, un jour par hasard, tu devrais vraiment reconsidéré ta décision! Il n'a eu personne, Case…_

- _Derek?_

- _Oui, il n'a eu personne depuis toi… Réfléchis, s'il te plaît_. »

Lizzie sortit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, Casey resta perplexe, sa sœur lui avait mit le doute, elle devait parler à Emily, elle composa son numéro, et lui demanda si elle pouvait se voir rapidement. La jeune fille acquiesça, Casey pouvait venir, elle l'attendait avec impatience.

Arrivée chez sa meilleure amie, les retrouvailles furent aussi larmoyantes qu'avec sa famille, Emily lui avait terriblement manqué à New York, malgré la présence d'Adam et aussi celle d'Ellen. Elles s'installèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, et commencèrent à discuter de leurs universités respectives, des nouveaux amis de Casey, de l'éloignement… Puis Casey s'embarqua sur le sujet le plus complexe, l'amour…

Emily lui apprit qu'elle sortait avec un étudiant, ils s'étaient rencontrés du fait qu'ils étaient pratiquement toujours ensemble dans les cours, elle l'appréciait beaucoup, c'était un garçon très gentil et il jouait dans l'équipe de hockey de l'université avec Derek. Alors Emily lui posa la question fatidique :

_« Et toi alors?_

- _Et bien… Je n'ai connu personne…_

- _C'est normal! _S'extasia son amie

- _Comment ça?_

- _Tu es faite pour Derek, autant que lui est fait pour toi… _»

A ses mots, Casey explosa en larmes, pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait à lui dire ça, elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour penser à ce qu'il représentait. Emily la prit dans ses bras, et s'excusa pour ses paroles :

- _Tu… n'as pas à… t'excuser, _elle reprit son souffle, _je sais très bien tout ça, tout ce que tout le monde me répète, j'aimerais pouvoir rester dans les bras de Derek, mais ce n'est pas possible…_

- _Pourquoi Case?_

- _Les autres…_

- _Mais quels autres? Tes amis te poussent dans ses bras, Lizzie, Edwin et Marti n'y voient aucun mal, quand à George et Nora, ils seraient sûrement surpris, mais ils n'y verraient pas de mal, j'en suis certaine!_

- _Alors tu penses que je devrais retourner le voir? _L'interrogea la brune

- _Oui, Case…_

- _Très bien! _»

Casey se leva, essuya ses yeux, embrassa son amie, et retourna vers la maison. Elle allait prendre son destin en mains, elle profiterait de ce moment de courage.

Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, elle se posa quelques secondes, inspira puis expira, et ouvrit la porte avec calme. Elle découvrit sa mère dans le salon qui lisait un livre, et les autres membres de la famille qui regardaient un film à la télévision. Seul son demi-frère manquait à l'appel.

« _Où est Derek? _Demanda-t-elle, Lizzie lui sourit.

- _Dans sa chambre… _»

Lança Edwin, lui souriant aussi. Casey monta rapidement l'escalier, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de son demi-frère, qui était ouverte, elle toqua. Il la regarda surpris:

« _Tu voulais? _

- _Je suis prête! J'assumerais le fait d'avoir besoin de toi, je t'aime Derek, et je suis prête à accepter le regard des autres tant que cela me permet de rester auprès de toi…_ »

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui, il se releva de son lit, lui prit la main et la serra à nouveau contre son cœur. Le brun l'emprisonna dans ses bras, et déposa un léger baiser, intimidé sur ses lèvres…

« _Je t'ai connu plus sûr de toi! _»

Rit la jeune femme, à ces mots, il l'enlaça plus fermement dans ses bras, elle enroula les siens autour de son cou, et l'embrassa avec plus de passion.

Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre le souffle pendant plusieurs minutes, comme si ils essayaient de rattraper tous les baisers qu'ils avaient pu manquer. Quand un cri de joie les arrêta:

« _**Houra! **_Hurlaient Edwin, Marti et Lizzie en chœur devant la porte de la chambre de leur demi-frère, ce qui eut pour effet de faire monter George, suivie par Nora, forcément plus lente.

« _Qu'est-ce que? Depuis combien de temps ça dure?_ Les interrogea George

- _Casey? Derek? J'en étais sûre!_ S'exclama Nora, rieuse.

- _Maman, tu ne hurles pas? Tu ne…_

- _Bien sûr que non, je m'en doutais depuis cette été pour tout te dire, vous étiez tellement proches et différents…_

- _Bon si Nora est d'accord et que je n'y vois aucun inconvénient_… dit George, souriant lui aussi. _Venez les enfants, laissons les, ils se retrouvent seulement… _»

Et toute la petite famille redescendit les escaliers avec joie, laissant les deux amoureux enlacés, et heureux de la situation. Ils n'auraient jamais pu espérer mieux.


	17. Epilogue

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

**_Epilogue**

_(Sept ans plus tard, dans une petite chapelle au nord de London)_

« _Casey! Arrête de bouger!_ Soupira Ellen

- _Désolée, je suis tellement impatiente! _S'excusa son amie

- _Tous les invités viennent d'entrer dans la chapelle, ils commencent à s'installer… _dit Emily qui venait d'arriver dans la loge de la mariée._ Sally nous attend dehors…_

- _J'ai fini la retouche Emily, on va pouvoir y aller… Tu te sens prête Case?_

- _Oui, je crois… _»

Les trois jeunes femmes rirent en chœur, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« _Entrez! _

- _Vous êtes prêtes les filles? Tout le monde est installé, on attend plus que la mariée et ses demoiselles d'honneurs… _expliqua Sally, rieuse.

- _Oui, allons-y, courage Casey, n'oublie pas, tu arrives dès que la chanson commence…_

- _Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas Ellen! _»

Sourit la future mariée, Ellen stressait pratiquement plus qu'elle, et pour cause dans quelques semaines, c'était son tour, elle allait épousée Adam. Quel couple, ils faisaient ces deux-là. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, Casey va enfin se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aime, devant leurs familles respectives, qui ont plutôt bien acceptés la chose, ce mariage étant attendu par tous.

La musique débuta, (lancer Canon en D de Pachelbel), une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de la brune, elle inspira, sourit, et commença à s'avancer dans l'allée, habillée d'une superbe robe que lui avait crée Ellen pour l'occasion, parce que la jeune femme tient un magasin spécialisé dans les mariages, et qu'elle adore réaliser des robes. Casey aperçoit celle-ci, entre Sally et Emily qui tient un petit panier avec une des alliances, elles sont toutes les trois radieuses. De l'autre côté, elle voit Adam qui lui sourit, Derek l'a accepté comme garçon d'honneur, comme elle a accepté Sally et puis ils sont bons amis maintenant. Ralph et Sam, qui lui aussi tient un petit panier avec l'autre alliance sont juste à côté d'Adam. Casey finit son tour de salle, en posant son regard sur son futur époux, il est resplendissant dans cet ensemble.

Derek sourit en voyant sa future femme parcourir l'allée, on ne lui avait pas menti, cette robe lui va à merveille, Casey est superbe. Il n'a qu'un seul désir à ce moment, épouser celle qu'il aime, et s'enfuir loin avec elle, histoire de profiter de la nuit de noces. Il regarde la foule et aperçoit des personnes qu'il connaît, d'autres un peu moins, mais tous paressent émerveillés par la beauté de Casey en ce jour. Il se sentirait presque jaloux, mais il s'en fiche, c'est avec lui qu'elle sera mariée dans quelques minutes. Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, elle grimpe la dernière marche qui les sépare, et n'a qu'une envie l'embrasser.

Le prêtre commença son discours pour les futurs mariés sous le regard ennuyé de Derek, il n'a qu'une envie dire « oui », et laissé tomber les paroles, qu'il trouve sans intérêt, du prêtre. Casey lui sourit, elle comprend bien qu'il endure ce moment, mais il reste pour elle, parce qu'elle voulait tous ces beaux discours. Pourtant, elle aussi trouve ce moment trop long… Quand le prêtre débute enfin :

« _Derek Venturi_, à l'appel de son nom, le brun se met à sourire avec émotion, _voulez vous prendre pour épouse Casey McDonald ici présente? _Le brun voudrait dire rapidement son « oui », qu'on en finisse, mais il sait qu'il doit attendre encore un peu. _Jurez vous de lui rester fidèle dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, de l'aimer et de la chérir tous les jours de votre vie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare… Répétez après moi, oui je le veux…_

- _Oui, je le veux…_Il sourit à sa future épouse, et passe à son doigt la bague que Sam vient de lui donner.

- _Et vous Casey McDonald, voulez vous prendre pour époux Derek Venturi, jurez vous de lui rester fidèle dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, de l'aimer et de le chérir tous les jours de votre vie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare… Répétez après moi, oui je le veux…_

- _Oui…oui, je le veux… _Elle se tourne vers Emily, les yeux humides, prend la bague que lui tend son amie, et se tourne vers l'homme de sa vie, sa vue se brouille à cause des larmes, elle sourit à Derek et lui passe la bague au doigt.

- _Je vous déclare marié et femme par les liens sacrés du mariage, vous pouvez embrasser la marié! _»

Derek ne se fait pas prié, il prend avec passion les lèvres de sa femme, ce nouveau nom le fait sourire, elle est dorénavant Casey Venturi, son épouse.

Ils se regardent, un sourire leur suffit, ils vont passer le restant de leurs jours ensemble. Que pourraient-ils vouloir de plus? À part ce ventre qui commence à s'arrondir…

* * *

Et vOilà c'était l'épilogue... Et la fin de cette fiction...

J'aimerais avoir votre avis... Savoir ce que vous en avez pensé?

A bientôt, et n'oubliez pas d'laisser des reviews =)

Bisous.


End file.
